A Different Rory
by Sagebeth
Summary: Ever wonder how Rory would have been if she had been more open in the third season. This picks up at the end of Swan Song and continues with a new spin on the rest of the season. Lit. Warning: Sexual issues and smut. Worth the read.
1. Sneaking

AN- The episode swan song has been the same until the part when Jess and Rory kiss toward the end. I will turn it in an AU from her on out writing what I please.

**Chapter One - Sneaking**

Jess could feel Rory's tongue fighting with his inside his mouth. She had kissed him before but not with this much longing and need. His arms are circling around her, his left hand inching upward to hold the back of her head.

She is leaning fully into him giving him all her emotions. She wants to hold him but has yet to put down her bags of take out.

They both slowly pull away.

His eyes are bloated with lust and Rory gasps for a breath of air she hadn't realized she had been denying herself.

She needs to walk away from this.

"Lets go somewhere" Jess says hoping to continue this little session. He's hoping to go further. He wants her to say yes. She seems like she wants it just as much but to no avail she replied negatively.

"No"

Well his heart just fell into his stomach, he feels bile rise into his throat, and the beginning of a hard on soften immediately.

She sees his reaction and sense sadness, or was it regret? She knows its not how she likes to see him though.

"Food"

She utters dumbly.

His brow bunches up and she laughs at herself but continues her thought.

"I'm in the middle of bringing home food for my mother and me." She says showing the bags of food in her hands.

"Okay" he says feeling better but a little stupid considering he hadn't noticed the huge bags of food in her hands.

She drops her bags with a thud and throws her arms around his middle diving tongue first into him. He is taken back but as soon as he tastes her he feels alive again.

Tongues.

Hands.

So close.

She pulls back slowly and grins in a shade of pink.

"Keep thinking what your thinking" She says.

"I can't help it," he says smiling a little bit revealing that almost toothy grin he only shows her when locked into such a private moment.

He remembers they are actually outside and Luke is most likely watching them and drops it off his face.

She catches it and laughs a little again while picking up her bags of take out.

She needs to walk away.

Walk away Gilmore.

Stop looking into those chocolate eyes…

Finally her feet start to move but her eyes aren't leaving his.

She can't help but let the next phrase pass through her lips.

"Let me go home and eat, then let's meet up somewhere."

Jess officially thinks he can fly but tries to stay as collected as possible.

"You like food more than me?" He says this in almost a little boy's voice. It's almost his attempt at the puppy eyes she gives him. Unfortunately it doesn't work as well as her baby blues.

"Rhetorical question I hope" She says but lets a little giggle out showing that she is kidding.

He smiles in a very small way and sighs while saying "Get outta here or I may not let you leave"

Instead of giving him her usual blushing giggle she says "The bridge at midnight."

"Yes mame" He says feeling his heart rate increasing.

They keep eye contact until she finally almost walks face first into Kirk. She walks with her head high. All she hears in her head is their conversation.

He spins on his heal and walks back into the diner face to face with Luke and a few customers who were obviously watching the show.

Before Luke can say anything Jess mumbles something about bed and school and rushed through the curtain and up the stairs.

At the Gilmore house Rory was in the midst of telling her mother that she was indeed ready to have sex with jess.

Lorelai is in shock. Partially because her little girl basically just said she wants to give up a huge chunk of her childhood, and another part is a little shocked that she hadn't done it yet.

She knew she wanted to expect Rory to tell her before but for some reason she thought she wouldn't.

She stopped making disgusting faces thinking about her daughter having sex and finally smiled a little.

"Thank you for telling me, we'll get you a doctors appointment soon"

"Right. The pill" Rory says realizing she had completely forgot about birth control.

"Yes then you can do… it," Her mother says feeling a bit dirty.

Rory grins and hugs her mother full force and then pulls back to begin eating.

They eat without another word and watch some pointless movie they have probably seen dozens of times.

Rory mind is in over drive.

She is sneaking out tonight to see Jess. She just told her mother she was ready to have sex. Sneaking out. Sex. Mother.

Lorelai stared blankly at the TV almost sadly. Her mini me is beginning not to be so mini. She refuses to become her mother about this though. Rory is responsible and for some ungodly reason she is head over heals with this boy.

Finally the food is gone and the movie is over.

Mother and daughter hug and go to their respective bedrooms. Lorelai fights to fall asleep and finally does dreaming of coffee beans with legs.

Rory however waits for midnight to come.

Finally the time as come and she pushes herself out of bed. She looks at the pajamas she put on and decides they work for her except for the fact that she has a tank top and it's actually a little chilly outside. She pulls on a zip up hoodie and pushes her window open…

As she does so she recalls her first time meeting Jess.

'_Shall we'_

'_Shall we what?'_

'_Bail.'_

She feels chills run through her and blames it on the outside air but to be utterly honest it was the memory of him.

Lately she finds herself having memories of him but for some reason they always end with them kissing… or groping… sometimes it gets more graphic.

Where the hell did these feelings come from?

I never was so sexually drawn to someone before.

Without realizes she halfway to the bridge.

She grins knowing he is most likely already there.

She smiles like a goof and says "jess" out loud. She feels embarrassed for herself now but keeps smiling anyways.

He makes her crazy.

Crazy enough to have sex with him.

But she needs to wait until she gets the pill and she will.

She hopes at least.

Of course I will, she thinks to herself.

Suddenly she looks up and sees him in the distance and all thoughts of birth control have fallen into the lake to drown.

**AN – Questions? Comments? This fic will get pretty graphic and smutty so consider yourself warned. I will continue to re-write my own end to the entire third season because I like to play god. **


	2. Gyrate

AN: Thanks Reviewers! Enjoy. – If you aren't reading my other story "Confusion, Confrontation, and Death" give it a try! I'm nearing the end and I think its pretty good now.

**Chapter 2 Gyrate**

Rory saw him and all rational thoughts were officially gone.

He was sitting reading a book sitting on his lap.

She doesn't notice but she is basically gliding over to him. Floating on air if you will.

He can feel her coming but doesn't raise his head but she knows he knows she's coming because his lips have turned upward a small bit.

She needs a plan of action. Her mind wants to think of a clever way to say hello other than the bland 'hello' someone would normally say. She is trying to think but her eyes are focused on his lips.

They are slightly parted and one side is dropped lower than the other which is quality she doesn't see in other people. She imagines his lips must be slightly moist and hot from his breath.

She is kindly interrupted in her though process when he strikes out at her.

She gives out a small scream when his hand snaps around her leg. She laughs but soon screams again when he pushes in behind her kneecap causing her to fall downward into his waiting grasp.

Once she calms a bit he says nonchalantly "Hey".

Damnit he beat her to a creative hello. Well she's just going to have to top him.

She is sitting/laying in his arms with her legs flopped out in front of her. She swings her leg around in an awkward manner hooking around Jess while she pulls her body toward his. She is straddling his lap now, her stomach pressed tight into the beginning of his chest.

He takes in a slow breath of air.

She grins and says "Hey".

He doesn't even give her a second to finish her word as his mouth is on hers.

They both kiss one another as if they were on the brink of death. Emotions pouring out of each other filtering into the other.

Rory isn't cold anymore and she needs to get her sweatshirt off. Jess's hands are creeping underneath it rubbing on all the available skin. Her temperature is rising and she's moving her body in what she sees as a natural way but it probably not a very 'Rory' way.

She rocks back and forth into Jess who is basically in shock. This is the girl who used to blush when he nibbled at her neck. Now she is basically gyrating while straddling my lap. His heart speeds and feels warmth in his pants.

Heat.

Sweat.

Hot.

Rory can't take it anymore and she starts to pull her sweat shirt off. Jess's hands join hers pulling it off of her body. Before the cool air can hug her body Jess's face is on her neck. His hands are pulling and pushing around her thin tank top.

A stray cold breeze hit her, hardening her nipple suddenly. She shivers and lets an involuntary moan escape her mouth.

Before Jess was getting hard and this sound only sealed the deal. His eyes catch her hard nipples. This might be one of his most erotic experiences and they aren't even naked yet. This was the first time Jess truly knew that he and Rory were special.

Rory mind is speeding. This is what passion is. This is lust. This is want. This is need. I want Jess. I want him. I want you.

Shit.

She sort of just said that last part out loud.

"I want you"

The phrases came out urgent but whispered.

Jess was stiff for a second and pull away from her neck slowly. He made eye contact with her. Suddenly he is kissing her again everywhere. Lips. Face. Mouth. Neck. Collarbone.

Rory is trying to think straight but he is making it awfully hard.

She leans her chest into his mouth wanting him to move downward. This is something she never pictured herself doing but this was just feeling so good and so right.

His tongue is out now and licking down the center of her chest stopping just below the trim of her tank top. Her hands are pulling softly on his hair. She leans further suddenly feeling his now hard cock press onto her.

It made her nervous and she gasped. However Jess took the gasp as something pleasurable and started to lower her to her back.

She doesn't want to get on her back. If she gets on her back he will get on her and she doesn't think she can stop anything from there. She doesn't want to stop but a picture of her mother is in her head. Her imaginary mother first gets nervous and a little disgusted with what Rory's doing but then she says one phrase that Rory needed to hear.

Birth control.

"Jess no" She says breathlessly.

He stops completely looking up at her with dark eyes. She looks sad and therefore he feels horrible. Did he misunderstand everything? Is he rushing her too fast?

"I'm sorry" he says like a guilty child

"Don't be. I told my mom"

Well now he's soft again because she brought up her mother.

"Told your mom? Told her what?" He is suddenly a little uncomfortable.

"Stuff" Rory says acting very naïve suddenly. She's scared to say sex yet she basically was just dry humping her boyfriend on a public outdoor bridge.

"Rory" He said warningly holding her close again. He's trying to get comfortable again. When they are close she gets stronger and more willful and he thinks he loves her most then.

Loves? He'll have to think about that word again later.

"I told her I was ready" Rory says trying to word it the right way. Her mind was so misty because of their encounter seconds ago that all she can think of it dirty words but she doesn't want to say things like 'that I want to fuck you', or 'for you to fuck me'. Yet those phrases only make her stomach tighten more and she thinks she even feels a little wetness in her panties.

Fuck me.

Wow! Just thinking about this kid is turning her on. He makes her crazy. She is drunk on passions and lust to even think straight anymore.

Jess now understand and is suddenly scared of Lorelai. She'll probably try to kill him now or something. Suddenly it hits him.

She wants to have sex with you. This virtuous, naive, young, beautiful, intelligent, virginal, girl want you.

He is happy that he smiles. Suddenly his smile grows darker which only makes Rory curious.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asks in a very cute demure way.

"No reason" He says darkly. In his mind he's thinking about how tight she will be.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter picks up where this one left off. Sorry it is short buuuut I promise it'll get dirtier and steamier with each installment. Thanks again to everyone.**

**AN2: Check out this trailer for a movie I co-wrote and im also in it. Tell me what you think!Go to this link... add the period where there are spaces.**

www youtube com/watch?vLJjIIVxyk9A

Milomaniac– prefect season three sounds just right to me! So does being a Lit god. Spread the word! I've just come into power.

Vaguely – Mmm hows my writing? Im sorta self conscience because this isn't my usual insane writings. I think I can do this though.

Hollow – I wish they had had sex on the show. She screwed Dean and Logan! What about Jess!

Astragail – "actually"? Did you read it expecting shit? Haha

Jrforever – Update soon enough? As for Jess leaving at the end of the season… Im unsure because I write on improve. No worries though because this more a dirty romantic sex story and less drama.

Bailey – It has begun… Lit god aka Sage has commenced in making a dirty smutty sexual story.

Crazylikeamonkey – oh you haven't seen nothing yet.

Lee – So I am a god! A Smutty lit loving crazy bitch of a god.

Kate – What regular pairing are you a shipper for? I'll try to keep this sexed up for ya!

Watergurl – Its beginning… on with the smut.

Karmagirl – Thanks! Pms? Confused….


	3. Moisture

AN: I'm at work writing this… it's wrong and bad and would probably get me in major trouble… but for your love I suppose ill risk it.

I've declared myself a Lit God by the way. Anyone disagree? Let me know and help me fix that!

**Chapter 3 Moisture**

Jess looked at Rory with what seemed to be black eyes. He slowly brought his hand to her face. When it made contact Rory's eyes shut tight and she let out a soft whimper.

He dragged his hand down the side of her face letting his thumb trace her mouth.

His hand came down her neck and was promptly moving to her chest but stopped at the sound of:

"Jess…"

She spoke but her eyes stayed closed. Her face looked moist and she was constantly licking her lips.

"It that a Jess keep going or a Jess stop" He asked with a dead serious face.

She didn't answer but opened her dilated eyes connected with him.

"Rory please answer me" He said in a softer voice moving his hand forward touching his forehead to hers.

"I don't want you to stop but… I can't… not tonight" She had shut her eyes again. Embarrassed at herself perhaps.

Jess hugs her tight, hoping to show her she has nothing to worry about. He kisses her shoulder and pulls away.

He watches her until she finally looks back up at him.

"I have an idea" He said in a way that gave Rory an idea how Jess was as a child.

"What would that be" She said letting out a laugh.

Jess began rubbing up and down Rory's sides as he spoke. He took his time saying words, teasing her.

"It's a really good idea"

"I'm waiting" She said letting her eyes shut again rolling her head back.

"There are some pretty interesting things I can think of that don't entail us exactly having sex… fully"

He stopped moving his hands at this looking for a reaction on her face.

She stopped rething (sp) and slowly lifts her head back up. Her eyes opened looking back at his. Her face was mixture of anticipation and something else.

He searched and searched until he got it.

Fear… perhaps nervousness.

"Just tell me if you want to stop and I promise we won't have sex until… you are completely all set."

Rory was amazed at how much Jess was talking about something that wasn't books, or Almost Famous, or music.

She took a deep breath and nibbled on her lip.

Jess let out a sigh ready to give up. He'd be okay. Tonight was enough to last him a lifetime but before he could tell her he was partially kidding, or he really doesn't care, or that he can wait forever…. Her mouth is on his.

She's kissing his lips, face, and neck. Soon she makes her way to his ear.

She gets close and her hot breath makes his neck tremble. She whispers in his ear "Okay".

Before he can sober her tongue is darting in and around his ear. Her teeth are dragging on his earlobe.

His hands finally begin to listen to his brain and rise to her breasts. She shrinks back a little but he pulls her closer to him.

He massages her breasts and dives into her mouth.

She's getting less tense, and is now moaning into his mouth as he tongue her over her shirt.

He kisses down her face, and reaches her chest.

He kisses around her chest and where he feels the small bump of her nipple he bites lightly.

He licks it trying to get his hot saliva threw the material of her tank top.

She is making the cutest noises, which only make him go even crazier.

She's pulling his head closer to her chest and begins leaning backward.

He puts his arms around her and lowers her down.

He separates from her chest only to position himself above her better.

His tongue is back on her before she can complain.

His finger tips are suddenly pulling up the material. Surprise. The tank top had a built in bra and suddenly there is a topless Rory flushed and moist underneath him.

Suddenly destroying the snowman is worth it.

Buying the picnic basket is wroth it.

Moving back here is worth it.

Her legs are moving further apart and he recalls a fantasy he had once where Rory was extremely flexible. He used to think it was merely that, a fantasy, considering her lack of extra curricular activities, but now it suddenly seems doable (pun is completely intended).

His head is moving without his permission but he can't help it.

He's leaving wet open mouth kisses over her naked stomach and his hands are caressing her breasts still. His fingers are pinching her nipples slightly and are circling around her ariolas.

Her hands are grasping his hair and the noises she's making are not stopping.

If they have sex she is going to be loud.

If?

When.

Jess is either going to have to take a cold shower when he gets back to the diner or jerk off. Maybe he will do both.

His mind is jerked back to the situation at hand as one of his hands comes down and begins pull loose the drawstring of Rory's pajamas.

Her back is arching upward pushing what she wants into his face. He grins like the person he is.

He makes a mental note to tease her about this later.

He brings his over hand down and holds tight to the waist band of the pants. He kisses the lining of the bottom of his stomach and pulls back slightly.

He can't help but let out a "You're so beautiful" echo into the night while she still moans and pants.

She hears him and smiles. She is going to have to remember to tease him about that later.

Before she can control herself she feels his face on her thigh.

Her pants are still up and his hands are still holding them there but he is kissing her inner thighs roughly.

His face rises and by chance so does her.

They make eye contact and he asks to push it further.

She doesn't waste time pulls head into her center.

Her hands are tangled in his hair, which is causing a dull pain, but neither seems to notice.

He is kissing her through two layers of clothing and she feels the moisture seeping around her panties.

Jess smells her a little and smiles as he applies pressure with his lips and tongue.

He is about to pull down her pants when both hear a twig break.

Jess pulls his head back quick and Rory's body follows suit.

He hugs here because suddenly her shirt is no where to be found.

They both turn slowly to see a very stunned person looking at them.

**AN: Cliffy. Sorry if this is teasing some of you but I'm building to some good points. Trust me. Did you like it or am I losing people?**

Reviewers thank you! If you haven't tried out my other story… give it a go!

Serena67 – thanks.

Crazydancingblonde – Still liking it?

Jessroryfan – This is allllll about Jess and Rory. I'm giving their relationship… more meat if you will.

FickleSob – Exactly. I loved the end of that episode… their kiss was so steamy and had so much potential.

Lee – Makes perfect sense! Its all very clear now!

Williamsgrl – I am doing it!

Norwegianchick – Sorry no fucking yet… barely anything actually and I think its pretty steamy… so lets imagine when I push it even further.

Karmagirl – done.

Litme – no kidding! I wish their relationship became more of a relationship than rory time with the bad boy who ruined everything… haha

Efka – yay!

Sarah – They should be together on the show and then they make episodes like 'the real paul anka' and makes me wants to kill people.

Someone5 – good times indeed! I likes your fics btw…

Coffeeiswhatineed – so they are in character! Im triyng but its so hard to determine when putting them into this situations. This is a different Rory… so I can let her actually have a sex drive ahah.

Cory – is it scary that you know me in real life? Haha

Milomaniac – Thanks lovely! Yeah this whole teen pregnancy thing is over done.

Kate – I don't hate logan… but hes not my fave - try out my other story… its ahorror fic but logan is in it. Btw I love ramblers! Keep rambling!

Shane + mandy – yay

Milosmine – woooooo

Vaguelyg- yeah jess must have been completely blue balled. She didn't even like give him hand jobs or anything! Everyone else got some and all he had was a bleach blond girl who was probably wicked loose!

Gilmoregirl9 – woop! Thanks!

Elohoim – Thanks you lovely. I like when I make it seem real! I plan on keeping this very real… ie – she might not feel exctasy all the time buuut she willfeel it.

Endofthebeginning – bailey – thank you! I updated both stories today! AHH!

Watergurl – thanks! Spread the word kiddo! I wanna rise up and be known as the girl who dopesnt have a life so she becomes a lit god! Haha

Ginny – haha dirty is right…

Hollowgirl – yeah jess sex is something a lot of us want… sort of sad… but completely understandable.

AN: writing this gets me in the mood! Damn you all im at work for chirists sake! REVIEW!


	4. Threesome

AN: You love me. Admit it. Just don't forget I called this story A Different Rory for a reason. She's not wicked different but some of her decisions are more… mature. Special thanks for **just hidden, charlilee, and vaguelygouged**... because i just want to make you sound special.

**Chapter Four Threesome**

Rory's breathed lodged in your throat as she threw her arms around Jess, pressing her chest into his.

They are in a very compromising position on the bridge staring face to face with a very naked Kirk.

Kirks face goes from looking very hazy to suddenly very stunned. His eyes widen as if waking from a dream or a veil beginning pulled up from his face. Stunned.

Jess feels how tense Rory has gotten, and he realizes his chances at ever doing this again with this girl are diminishing with each passing naked second. He rubs his hand slowly on her back and reaches from a sweatshirt which has been long discarded.

He holds it up around her shoulders, keeps her close to him, blocking her front and turns a bit to Kirk.

He says nonchalantly "Kirk, this is a dream."

"Is it?" Kirk says deeply confused.

"Yeah. Why else would you be naked outside at night?" Jess said trying not to look at Kirks little Kirk.

"Rory is"

"That's why this is a dream" Jess says having a thought process far more advanced than Kirks.

Kirk looks bewildered now. He seems like he's never going to leave so a scared to death Rory finally finds her voice.

"Your mother called me. She's looking for you. I'd get home if I were you." She blinks slowly hoping it will work.

Jess is looking at her now in smirking way.

Kirk blinks once. Twice. "I think I can hear her" He says raising his head toward the sky. He doesn't speak again but wonders back from whence he came.

Silence engulfs the teenagers until Rory lets out a huge breath and turns bright red.

"Oh My God!"

She is blushing, embarrassed, and still half naked.

Jess smirks a little, happy she's not pushing him away and getting dressed. She's still in his arms, tightly grasping him.

"You know, I've always wanted a threesome, but I never thought of Kirk being included" He says cheekily.

Rory puts her arm in between them and pushes at his chest, showing a face that she would have made if she had just dined on a salad, or oatmeal.

"What if he tells someone Jess? Do you know what would happen? Oh god! My mother. LUKE! He'd kill you. Taylor would kill you. Dean would kill you! Lane would… probably ask me the details…" Rory calms down thinking about it.

"Who would believe him Ror? What would he say? I was parading around at night in the buff…" Jess said

"Most stories should start like that" Rory said giggling hugging him tighter considering her body temperature had dropped significantly.

"I was naked and then I saw Jess and Rory… "Jess widening his eyes at the end of the sentence.

"Shut up mister 'you're so beautiful'" Rory said casually working her sweatshirt over her head.

Jess was about to complain about her lack of nudity but found himself blushing at her words. He mumbled a quick "Shut up."

Rory face beamed at his reaction. She got her arms through her sweat shirt and put her hands on the sides of his face. "Ooh! Cute face."

She gushes when she's excited and he thinks it's a cute. He can look back at these moments and remember how he fell for her exactly.

He feels so much for her and its all so new. He'd been with other girls but he never really held these kinds of feelings for them. This is all so new.

Rory couldn't help but think the same thing: This is all so new.

Jess realizes its getting colder, and he doesn't want her to get into trouble because that would lead to her mother hating him even more.

"You should get home." He states letting his arms loosen around her.

"I know" She answers willingly but not letting go of him.

She connects with his mouth again. His tongue flicks inside hers and she realizes she needs to change her pajama bottoms when she gets home.

His hand is snaking under her sweatshirt, touching her back and slowing making its way to her front.

She tenses for the coolness but soon gets used to it.

Both are losing their minds. Jess is losing his self to this girl. Rory is different. She's a different Rory. She wants this. She needs this.

She moans into his mouth as his hand rubs her stomach. She can't believe how good this feels.

Suddenly his hand lowers drastically and almost harshly brushes her inner thigh.

Rory moans into his mouth.

His hand moves around her legs and grabs her ass forcibly. His other hand mimics the movement. He lifts her body with his hands applying pressure and Rory moan turns into a whimper.

Her wetness seeping threw her underwear and onto her pants which isn't the most comfortable thing in the world.

Logic takes over her brain and she pulls away from his mouth. He however keeps kissing her neck. She's get breathless but whimpers "We're not moving…"

His hmm's into her hair slowly. He starts to loosen his grip on her ass but out of no where he tightens it again and begins sucking and biting a space below her ear on her neck.

She makes a somewhat loud yelp which Jess hopes he can hear again sometime.

Suddenly he pulls back and let's go of her.

"Well then we should probably leave this with a to be continued" He spits out comedically while his hands lightly slap her ass.

Without giving her a chance to answer he pulls her up to her feet with him and begins leading her away from the bridge.

When her voice finally returns she says "If you wish to live then yes this will be continued".

They walked connect away from the bridge leaving her tank top sitting there to freeze.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: Not a whole lot of action but… I'm still trying to give this a storyline. I know I have some grammatical errors but I sort of just write these and post them right away. Do you want me to keep doing that or send them off the beta first? _

_AN2: Sorry for the lack of SMUTNESS. I'm trying to give this story something more to go off of. Also sorry for those of you who think it's stupid for Kirk to be there… I'm unoriginal and uninventive. Sue me._

**REVIEWERS! Thank you! You all make my ego way too large! **

Horsefan – If I wrote Dean he either would have tried to kill Jess, or gone into shock. Poor kid never even got a hand job and got dumped for someone who (in my story at least) is about to get some.

Nknumber1actress – Mean ending I know. This one isn't bad though!

Corinna - Which is better this story or CCAD? Just out of curiosity. This should be a semi-long fic because I plan on re-writing the season. Haha still no sex but I hope to keep it interesting.

Litme – Fanfics give us what we want. When I saw them kiss in swan song it made it seem like they were going to have a sexual history… but nay! She never touched Dean and Jess.

Jessica – You check out my other story? Thanks for this being one of your faves! Mmm I feel special.

AP – If they had sex should wouldn't have appeared to have been so childlike to me. Half the reason I had trouble with her as a character was her naivety. How do you have a mother like Lorelai and just not… ugh!

BlackenedRavenWings – you're damn right that's never good.

Someone5 – They will get together more with time. Jess is finally going to get some and Rory is getting a god damn sex drive.

Rochelle – Thank thank thank you!

Milomaniac – HEY! I updated pretty soon. You really think this is good smut! I'm like in shock at these reviews I'm getting. THANKS!

Ginny – Yeah I read some of that fic… it made me mad because all the Jesus God stuff came the fuck outta no where. I just tried to ignore it… im trying to become a more excepting and less hateful person but im not religious for a reason damnit. I'd much rather read (or write) about fictional character fucking then about someone going blind and then getting healed and then getting saved…. BULLSHIT. Confuses the fuck outta me.

Crazydancingblond – Im drawing it out because I think that's more realistic… how did she have not uncomfortable sex on the show! It was her first time fucking touching a penis! Between both Dean and Jess… ugh blue balls im telling you.

Lexylovinmilo – Thanks again!

Charlilee – My intelligent crazy girl you totally were right… praises and such thrown at your head! Im going to ignore that fact that you guessed four people! Haha.

Karmagirl – I wish they could show graphic stuff like this on regular tv… hell that half the reason I like showtime and hbo.

Orangepunk – It was kirk!

Justhidden mydarling – I suppose im not a lit god… but other people put that fucking crazy idea in my head… im a very impressionable girl! Im going to proceed to pout until I update the other fic. Pouting begins! Ps- if I get to have ritual scarifices… not dead things just offer me parliament lights and fine labeled bottle of alcohol… ill put them to good use.

VaguelyG – Wicked exbaressing indeed to get caught doing anything like that… unless it turns you on… which is exhibitionism at its best. (not me). I think I sent you a private message about that religious story. Ive been reading it and I did review badly a few times haha. Also I find the fic 'Iris' agrivatting… not offence to her because I do like the idea but I let her know how I felt in a few of my reviews. Want a good laugh go get check out my reviews. Also read what I wrote to Ginny on this page.

Jessroryfan – they will get there chance soon

Gilmoregirl9 – it was kirk and apparently… I can! Haha! Sorry ill try not to do it more in the future.

Dd – was it soon enough?

Hollowgirl – I don't want to make this wicked dramatic yet soooo I keep the character who caught them light and fluffy.

Bailey – im so happy you keep reading this! Haha

Lifeisconfusing – nope:p

Watergurl – If it were dean catching them hed like either kill them both 'in a jealous rage' or go into shock and just like… go comatose. Haha godliness…YES!

Abfab – haven't seen your penname in awhile… unless sim mistaken. Still reading the other fic? – sorry for the cliffy, I play god too often.


	5. Fantasy

**AN: Update complete. I offically abuse my use of a computer at work and i blame you people. **

**This is a little bit short but I think you dirty girls will like this. **

**Chapter 5 Fantasy**

Rory's lone tank top sat on the bridge as the sun rose. Someone stalked by and noticed this piece of material sitting on the bridge looking so forgotten.

It felt a bit cold to the touch and this person rubbed the material between their fingers.

They looked left and looked right making sure of their privacy. Then they brought the shirt to their face ever so slowly.

They smelled shortly and made a pouted face. The pout for some reason fit their face well.

They smelled it again as if it would change its scent and their face seemed to twist with confusion, sadness, and touch of disgust. The look of confusion suited them as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory woke up to her mothers face staring back at her with a rather large grin.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked still half asleep.

"Seeing if you want to go get breakfast" Her mother stage whispered pretending she hadn't meant to wake up her daughter.

"No. Sleep. Please." Rory said pulled her blanket over her face.

Her mother, for once, didn't put up a major fight and left it at that.

"Well I'm going to get food and coffee a plenty, so sleep well sunshine of my life, bane of my existence, beautiful daughter to an even more gorgeous woman..." Lorelai said as she made her way to the front door. She promptly opened it and stepped outside.

Once Rory heard her front door open and close she pulled the blankets off of her face. She doesn't know how her mind did it but somehow she started remembering last night. A smile sat on her face and her eyes shut.

She fell into a sort of half asleep stage, a dream place. A fantasy place where her imagination takes the wheel and anything can happen.

Suddenly the bridge is her bed and Jess kissing his way down her body once again. Unknowingly her hand begins tracing the path she is imagining is Jess's lips, face, and tongue.

Her hand is rubbing, lightly touching, even pinching. Soon a low moan erupts from her throat but she doesn't seem to notice. She is far too content with what is happening.

She imagines Jess doing things to her she only hears abouts in the girls bathroom or her mother when shes been drinking and feels fiesty.

His hands all over her chest. His head in between her thighs. She isn't quite sure what he would do next but in her fantasies there is much less anticipation and teasing.

In her mind, he rips off everything covering her and begins to go down on her.

As she is thinking about it, she notices she is indeed getting a little wet again. She only knows because her hand has found it way under her pajama pants and she can feel it on her fingertips.

She's never really done this but right now she doesn't care. There is no reason to be nervous, or scared, because this definably feels far too pleasurable to just ignore.

She imagines what it will feel like having him holding her thighs as she curls her legs around his head.

She thinks of what his hair will feel like between her fingers.

She starts moving her body in a slow circular motion finding it feeling even better in her center.

Her fingers are doing wonders though.

Her mind is beginning to speed up and she doesn't know what else to expect.

Suddenly her hand is moving all on its own and she realizes she is doing this to herself and Jess is not around.

Normally she probably would have stopped completely and gone and taken a shower, feeling a little dirty, but this is a different Rory.

This Rory is enjoying these new feelings, and doesn't want them to end anytime soon.

She flips onto her stomach but continues pleasuring herself.

Her legs spread a little and her hand is finding new places. Shes ignoring the moisture covering her hand and her underwear now.

She starts pressing her body into her hand without really thinking about what she is doing and her mind starts to reel.

Something different is happening.

She feels her stomach tighten and her body starts to move faster against her will.

She feels herself shake a bit and she lets on a pretty loud moan.

She removes her hand, breathing heavy, and a bit sweaty.

Closing her eyes slightly again she pictures feeling this way with Jess. She pictures kissing him afterward, their hair matted down with sweat, and their naked body touching one another.

She feels her stomach bubble again asking for her to give herself over to her hand once again but her moments of pleasure and enjoyment are cut short by someone knocking on her front door.

Rory's eyes open wide for the first time in the day, as she hopes it was just a figment and no one is really at her house right now.

They knock again and Rory's painstakingly makes her way out of bed.

She looked in the mirror and observes the large sweatshirt. She'd take it off but for some reason she has no shirt underneath it. She can't recall why but she is far too tired now to even think about it.

Who would be at her door?

Is it Jess? With that thought she begins moving faster to the door until she has another thought.

Is it Kirk? Does he remember? Am I in trouble?

Is it Paris just being her crazy self?

Is it mom just forgetting her keys?

Is it Luke coming to tell me in a fit on rage he killed Jess? or sent him away?

Or is it Jess and is he in trouble?

Did Jess leave again?

Is it Lane? Anymore Dave developments?

Grandma?

Grandpa?

Taylor?

Babette?

Sookie?

Jackson?

Miss Patty?

Rory ignores the wetness in her panties, and the womanly smell on her hand and opens her front door.

Someone is staring back her holding a small tank top clenched in their hand. Her tank top.

She swears internally and looks at the eyes staring her down. She ignores the fear in her heart and speaks as if it were any other day.

"Yes, Dean. Can I help you?"

_DUNDUNDUN_

**AN: Cliffy again but will update very quickly. Sorry but I'm an evil bitch. Reviewers you make my days and nights just that much more enjoyable. Thank you. **

**Sorry no sex again but how'd that work out for you guys? Don't worry this wont turn into some dramatic mess of a story… just always wanted Dean to be put into a position where he thinks or knows Rory is giving something to jess… meanwhile he never got to fucking second base. **

**Here you go, you dirty filthy minded darlings. Review Review Review! **

Jaina – Well that's what came next. Work for you?

Nk-number1actress – Well the tank top was significant! Smartie!

Shouhei – Sara – I know what you mean about sex too soon. I want to make it a regular part of the story but I want people to be involved with the whole plotline and now just the lit sex… even though I'm sucker for it myself. I know there was no sex but did it work for this chapter?

Coffeeiswhatineed – When in doubt use Kirk to be funny is my new motto. Can you believe I haven't once used him in my other story? I was so focused on the young ones I forgot a lot of the fun ones!

Blackenedravenwings – ha-ha this might not be a town meeting but I wanted dean to be around for a bit. Will this still make your life? Or have you lost your faith sister?

Astragail – thanks!

Litme – Yeah no one likes how season three ended… so sad.

Elohoim316 – haha plausible… I never thought what id write would work out that way. BUT I think I have a strange concept on being a teenager and I can write them really well so I went for it. OR it could be the fact that I refuse to grow up.

Jessroryfan24 – haha I thought that was funny too. I like to make myself laugh so I'm glad you think that same things are funny.

Kara Waldorf – Creative… nice choice of a word. Creativity is my mantra darling.

Charlilee – Life works in crazy ways indeed. Jess like Buffy? I didn't know that! Well now he and I just have more in common than before. You like Buffy or nah? I like own ever season, and a special DVD I found a comic book convention called rarities with the elusive pilot episode with a fat willow. I'm sorry is my geek showing? Haha.

Someone5 – Yes I often find myself calling myself clever and disturbing… - yeah I don't think ill have someone beta them because I'm a procrastinator and a slacker. I'll skim once or twice at most. Sorry for the trouble babe.

Jessica – Haha I know you think having dean find them the last chapter would have been weird but what about in this past chapter? Weird or curiously interesting?

Engofthebeginning – Bailey – Well take a deep breath sweetie and don't go crazy. Here I am thinking if you read my stories means your already crazy… haha

Lexylovinmilo – done and done.

Justhiddenthesweetheart – Work for you special girl? I know its short and has a possibility for drama but I promise there will be none! This isn't like other stories where Rory's gets hit or beaten… or pregnant… or all there is is yelling. This is how I pitched it. A new more mature third season, with smut and such :).

Cremetorte – Any faves yet? I'm updating the other soon after this one btw. Thanks Corinna… I'm passing on the beta so I can just post these after I write them. I work a lot and I'm busy very often so if I want to keep writing I need to just kind of sit down and do this.

Justatragicgirl3 – yeah huge amounts of drama depress me and I want to read these things for entertainment value. Hope I still have your interest.

Vaguelyg – In the trailer… I forget the name so the songs… its Mars Volta I believe… unless they are still at the drive in… tell you what when I get outta work (if I remember) I will go home and look for the Cd. – check out my reviews on Iris… in one I legit like yelled at the girl. Hormones or something prolly.

So you were right girl. Dean found the tank top. To obvious or not I want to make Dean uncomfortable because I want him to know Rory is giving jess some and poor dean didn't even get past second base. Did Rory masturbating work for you? I'm trying here!

Hollowgirl – No sex yet lovely... sorry. Want me dead or did Rory and her hand do anything for you?

Milomaniac – The less drama, the better is my rule. I think I sent you a private message answering you Qs about the religious fic. Message me if I haven't. Do you think I brought dean in too early? Too much drama already? Or do you trust that I will make this fun.

Watergurl – did this work as smut for you? Thanks love… your awesome.

Roryjessplease – do you think Kirk will tell?

Gilmoregirl9 – do I still have your attention girly?


	6. Service

_AN: Sorry for the wait. You hate me and I know this but don't take it out on the story. What did the story ever do to hurt you?__I work a fulltime job and go to university as well and I am wicked sick now so give me a break. __This is dedicated to anyone who knew I'd eventually update because I'm not a complete bitch_.

**Chapter Six - Service**

"Can I help you Dean?" Rory asked again when he didn't answer her but rather smugly just stared at her with his brown curious eyes which looked like a newborn giants.

She stared right back at him trying to hide that fact that he was indeed holding HER shirt in his hands. The very same shirt Jess had stripped off of her the night before. The same night before when Jess's tongue and hands were everywhere giving her both goose bumps and warmth which didn't make logical sense to her. The same shirt that she completely forgot about and left on the bridge by its lonesome.

His face was less smug and more of a stern thinking face. He clutched the shirt in his enormous hand like he was mad at the shirt.

He finally started to speak but his speech was detached and sporadic which reminded Rory of an ogre or some big dumb monster.

"Your shirt… outside, bridge…why?"

It looked like it pained him to get out the words.

Rory was never a good liar so she had no idea why she even started to try now.

"I don't think that shirt is mine" She said with her eyes wide trying to pretend to see the shirt for the first time. Although from an outsiders perspective she just looked like she was looking wide eyed at some magical creature.

Here is where Dean basically became scary.

"I remember you wearing it that night we watched the I Love Lucy marathon and ate pizza with pineapples." He said directly at her. Her eyes got wider at this. Scary.

He continued; "It even smells like you". Scarier. Smelled like her? Did he smell her a lot? What was her scent? Did she smell like old records, and paper like Jess?

Jess. Jess in your mouth. On her skin. Chest. Back. In between her…

Great now she's day-dreaming about her current boyfriend with her ex-boyfriend staring her down asking her why her shirt was left on the bridge.

She cant say, well I was basically letting Jess do anything with me short of sex. Dean would blow up right there.

His head would turn red and like in the cartoons and it would blow up and steam with shoot out.

Suddenly Rory realized she wasn't answering him and he was just getting more and more impatient with her. His feet were shoveling, and he kept touching his floppy stupid hair.

She begins talking but she really has no rhyme or reason in what she is saying.

"Well I must have lost it. My mother like shirts maybe she lost it. I mean she likes my shirts and I Love Lucy."

As if by magic Lorelai appears walking up the walkway. Mommy to the rescue.

Rory is still having trouble even making sense as she greets her mother very untraditionally.

"Smelling shirt outside" She said hugging her mother.

Lorelai looks down at her daughter wondering if she has had any coffee yet today. She glances at Dean and then at the shirt in his hand.

Oh.

Dean speaks just as confusing at Rory.

"Found it on the bridge".

Lorelai thinks to herself. She knows for sure that her daughter wants Dean away from her right now. She didn't want to think about why Dean was holding her daughters shirt she was wearing the night before. She doesn't want to think about that right now.

She lies for Rory considering Rory really can't lie for her own life.

Lorelai didn't want to be mean to Dean but she just wasn't in the mood for his ex-boyfriend procession of Rory bullshit. (An: HAH!)

"Well that shirt is mine and I can put it where I want." She said cockily.

"What?" Dean said taken it back. His eyes went from angry and stern to sort like a deer staring down a speeding car coming at it.

"It's mine. I left it there. You brought it home. Thank you." She was really getting sick of this kid. She liked him and all but what did he think he was proving?

With these words Dean felt like the car had finally hit him.

He handed her the shirt slowly and she proceeded to take it and stage whisper into it: "You stay in the house from now on. No more late night walks."

Dean sort of smiles at her humor but we all know he really has no idea what the hell is going on because lets me truthful: When did he ever have a clue? When could ever follow what Rory or Lorelai were saying? Seriously.

He looks one last time at Lorelai, the shirt, and lastly Rory and then he proceeds to leave the house.

As soon as he's out of sight Lorelai turns to her daughter.

"So why was your shirt, the very same shirt you wore to bed like night, end up on the bridge?"

The question hangs in the air for a second and suddenly Rory is crying hysterically ranting. Adolescence is kicking Rory's ass at this point.

"Slow down Rory and tell me!" Lorelai said trying to just get her daughter to tell her something, anything.

"We just were kissing and some stuff. We didn't have sex or anything." Rory finally said trying to calm down. She's not embarrassed about what she's done so why should she hide it.

"Did he..." Lorelai was cut off by a much more relaxed and mature Rory saying "No he didn't force me into anything. I didn't even really touch him."

Before her mother could process all the information Rory continued "I wanted it though but we both know we are waiting."

Lorelai is trying to process all of this information. Rory was out of the bridge last night with her boyfriend who I don't exactly approve of. She snuck out to meet him and he basically did everything. Whoa.

"You're really my daughter" She said brushing her hand down her daughters face.

"What" Rory gasped thinking her mother was going to freak. She had been bracing herself for her mother to freak but she just didn't.

"Yep, I most undeniably spawned you." Her mother said seeking humor in the situation.

Rory is calm now and smiles a little at her mother.

"So Jess services you…" Lorelai begins.

Rory tenses up and looks terrified. This is not a conversation she wants to start with her mother. No details.

"So Jess services you during late night shirt optional rendezvous." Lorelai says giggling at her daughter's face which is filled with terror.

"EW EW EW ew" Rory is saying trying to block her mother out.

"My daughter Cleopatra! Catherine the Great. Princess Leia. Eleanor Roosevelt. Queen Elizabeth." Lorelai says as if she is reading it out of a text book.

Rory is freaking out as soon as her mother gets to the middle of her list of women. She getting out phrases like "Ma stop!" "Ewww" and "Enough!" She doesn't fully mean it though considering this is her mother's way of sort of accepting Rory's choices with her new and up and coming sex life.

As soon as she said Eleanor Roosevelt Rory hissed with disgust and said through clenched teeth: "No I am officially grossed out".

"So you're not turned on" Lorelai said as nonchalantly as she could.

"WHAT! NO!" Rory said already not wanted to say anything else. Did her mother just say something about being turned on and mean it involving Rory!

"Well stay turned off until we can make you less of a baby maker" Her mother said getting a serious look in her eye.

Rory understood and got serious right back towards her. "Okay mom… I promise".

Lorelai took a breath of victory and hugged her daughter. "Thanks kid. I love you."

Rory buried her face in her mothers shoulders and sighed back, "You too".

Lorelai suddenly got an evil glint in her eye and said into Rory's shoulder "when you have sex your telling me everything"

Rory's eyes bulged out of her head.

_AN: I personally find this chapter very fun… but of course you'll probably hate it because or the lack of dirtiness. Typical! Overall I just want to show Lorelai partially, if not fully, accepts Rory's decision to fuck jess. Am I being too blunt with you people? Am swearing too much? Tell me and I might stop. _

_AN2: send me things you want to read. I am very open and do not have ideas set in stone. Next chapter I promise you will be more sexual. No cop-outs with Rory masturbating, or jess ALMOST doing something… promise. _

REVIEWERS you are awesome still… I love you most. 

Anangelslight – Dean omg is right! What'd you think of how I personify him. Sorry if its mean.

Mandee – yay! Welcome to the jungle. Haha you should know how I personify DEAN! Of course I'm going to make him be creepy like that.

Shouhei – Sara - Did the no sex work for this chapter: ( I'm glad you liked that masturbation scene because I personally think it's kinda hot. I'm glad you like what I write… have you tried my other story? Sorry for the wait btw.

Jessroryfan24 – she at least thought about screwing jess on the show… with dean it never seemed to even be in her mind UNTIL the end of the fourth season… which just made me cry.

Bailey! – haha well I hope seeing Dean like that was entertaining… sorry no sex goodness. Trying to actually bring about a storyline.

Jessica – religious is probably one of the most interesting things to me… BUT not like that. I'm not atheist or anything. I read the bible. I've read the Koran. I've read a lot. I just simple do not like it thrown at me like that. Bothersome.

Williamsgrl – haha yeah a different Rory! C'mon! She's what 17 at this point? What 17 year old girl isn't sexual or at least thinking sexually? It called hormones! I know some girls don't… but CMON! If you're dating someone like Jess you have to at least be curious… oh god now I feel 17 again. Help me. Save me.

Cremetorte – haha corinna can smut be cute and/or innocent! That's the god damn Q of the day.

Gilmoregirl9 – did I lose your interest?

Charlilee – Anya is pretty damn cool. Series Finale… I shed a tear for her! Then again I bawled the whole episode because it was like saying good bye to close friend. Yes I am pathetic and I know it. What doya think of stalker creepy dean… I think I like him! Haha maybe ill dumb him down more if I write him again.

Hollowgirl – I know you want jess sex… who doesn't want it? Sorry you don't have it yet but I promise it will happen…

Jrforever – what do ya think? Crazy dean.

Watergurl – haha drama alert indeed. I hate a lot of drama tho… I more or less wanted to show lorelai almost excepting Rory's decision.

Milomaniac – haha you knew it was him because you know how I write him. You know I don't completely hate him but its because I write him sooooo… you know I don't even have a word for it.

Someone5 – I don't like a lot of drama. It sort of turns me off. I just wanted to establish lorelai almost accepting of Rory's sex decision and of course I wanted to embarrass dean.

Lexylovin – you're right! Beggers cannot be choosers! It hard for me to do long chapters because I write mostly when I'm at work in free time (not often) or if I am completely bored and my boyfriend will let me use his laptop. Sorry for the wait love.

Friendsqueen – I do like to play god… I'd be a better god if I updated more often BUUUT I am writing another story as well. You check that out at all?

Litme – Dean didn't get anything remotely sexual when he FIRST dated Rory which only matters to me. No hand jobs, nothing. Call me crazy but the first guy I 'loved' got himself pretty satisfied sexually. Haha.

Dalostlorelaigilmore – wow you seem as jaded at me that jess never got any action! You wanna see jess and dean fight? Truthfully dean was so much larger than jess… I really would only see dean like pounding jess into the ground. Seriously! I made my bf watch some Gilmore and he said recently "I like jess but if I were dean I would have killed him long ago."

VaguelyG – I am trying! I swear! As I'm writing back everyone I'm suddenly feeling horrible. Like I've let people down? God. Am losing my mind? Any new fics catching your eye? Any other type you read? Personally I check out veronica mars, supernatural, and some videogame ones. You watch supernatural?

Nknumber1actress – uncomfortable is a understatement. His character made me mad… when I write him tho for some reason I almost like him… prolly bc I dumb him down.

Elohoim – you don't want pure filth to read? Thank god. I'm going make it dirty buuuut still very mature. I'm glad your reading. You just made me feel better! Yay for you.

Astragail – Evil… yeah that's on my resume.

Justhidden – I think you would've liked this at least a little. Didja? Or did I lose you a long time ago.


	7. Pressure

_AN: We all know around this time Jess becomes waaay too laid back about their relationship while Rory refuses to talk to him about it. This is AU though so let me do my thing…._

_This is dedicated to Angela, a chick I work with who reads this… thank her for this update. She reminded me. _

**Chapter Seven Pressure**

Starshollow was having quite the eventful few days. The Doose clan were driving Lorelai to near death because of their staying at the Inn. Trix was infiltrating on Emily's household in Hartford. The high school hockey team was reaching the regional semi-finals. Lane and Dave also have cooked up some two-bit scheme to fool Mrs. Kim. Lane is saying she's dating another Korean but she is indeed dating Dave. Meanwhile the other boy also has another girlfriend. The hockey game will consummate Lane and Young Chui's fake relationship.

Meanwhile Rory is still lost in her own screwed up world. Whenever she tries to do homework she thinks of Jess's hand all over her body. Whenever Lane tries to tell her about Dave all Rory can hear is Jess's husky voice saying the things he wants to do to her. Every time Paris calls her all Rory can hear is the sound of Jess breathing into her hair, or her ear, or her shoulder, stomach, chest, legs…

Paris usually ends up screaming and hanging up on her.

Rory realizes she has left her house yet she has no idea how long she's been walking. She's standing outside the dinner and she sees Jess's shitbox of a car looking at her. She likes it now.

She walks into Luke's from the cold and daydreams over to the counter. She sits and Luke's gets her coffee without even asking.

She's sipping and staring at the counter top. Her mind is twisting and turning in really dirty directions. This is enough to make her feel weird to be even thinking this in public. She shakes it off and sips her coffee.

When she puts her mug down suddenly her body is lifted off her stole seat and she's being pulled quickly somewhere unknown. Her feet are grazing the ground, and she has a sudden feeling of weightlessness.

Two arms are encircling her waist and before she can even collect herself enough to know what happened she is through the curtain and Jess is kissing her neck.

No one notices. Luke's busy yelling on the phone and everyone who's in there are just passing through town.

Rory lets her body become less tense has Jess holds her from behind and mauls her neck and shoulder area. Her arms, by reaction, fling backward and grab at the hair on his head. This pushes her skin more into his mouth.

His hands are pushes the front of her shirt up and suddenly he grabs her skin and pulls her center toward him hard.

They both let out a gasp of pleasure.

He whispers, "I haven't seen you in awhile" into her shoulder and continues kissing.

She wants to answer him but Jess mind as well as cut out of tongue because her speech skills were left back at her house.

He's turning her around now and they are sitting down on the stairs.

He's pushes her back on the steps, careful not hurt her considering their awkward placement.

Rory on a whim pushes him with all her might. His hands never leave her body though bringing her flying through the air on top of him.

Her legs find their way into straddling him.

She also is surprised to find he is extremely hard now.

Seconds prior her ass was pressed against him and she felt nothing but now her front is confronted by a massive erection pushing into her.

For a split second she contemplates running. Her fear is replaced with pleasure as Jess moans into her mouth.

She's getting so hot. Her blood is boiling and she suddenly needs all of her clothes off or she needs some fresh air.

Her hands are pushing up his shirt and he whimpers at the feel of her hands touching his skin.

She starts to giggle because his breathing is heavy and is all over her neck. Its leaving goose bumps in its path and her giggling is sort of high pitched considering all the other feelings warping through her.

He's lifting her to her feet now and she pulls away and frowns at him.

He openly laughs at her which, only makes her face sour more.

She thinks to herself 'why is he laughing at me?'

He kisses her nose starts walking up the stairs backward pulling her along.

She grins understanding suddenly teasingly starts pushing him faster. They full out half tripping and laughing up the stairs. As soon as they are inside Jess is shutting the door while Rory is clamped onto his side teasingly nibbling at his ear.

He switches up their positions and pushes her against the now closed door. Her head hits the glass sort of hard but jess doesn't notice and Rory oddly likes it.

His entire being is pushing her against the door and suddenly his foot is spreading her feet apart.

Without warning he lifts her for the third time and plants his leg in between hers. Her feet's are lightly touching the floor but there's a tremendous pressure on her pussy.

He lets go of more of her body weight and she moans a slightly high pitched sound that makes Jess want to fuck her immediately against the door.

He pictures himself rips her clothes off, somehow her jeans rip-away. Her shirt falls apart and he's inside her.

He wants this just because he in all honesty is so turned on right now that he's about to cum all over himself.

Meanwhile, Rory is cumming all over herself. The pressure was guilt so much inside of her that the second he really influenced her there she just felt a small orgasm flow out. As soon as she realized what was happened she grabbed his face and started to basically attack his mouth.

She was bitching. She was scratching. She was moaning –

Suddenly something very different is happening. Jess had masterfully undone her pants and was rubbing her through the open front of her jeans.

He has pulled away from her now and watches her face go through several emotions: Confusion, which made him laugh.

Realization, which made him smile.

Embarrassment, which made him apply for pressure.

And Pleasure, which once again made him want to throw it in her there and then.

He feels the heat and wetness through her underwear and he couldn't take it anymore. If he can't have sex with her this second, he has to feel her more.

He grabs her eyes with his eyes and silently asks permission. His hand lesson and starts to slow down. Then it dances softly over her wet panties.

Rory wants to say stop but she realizes she doesn't actually want it.

He's teasing her with his slow pace and he knows it. So does Rory and she doesn't seem to like it because she is trying to move her body more onto his hand.

He grins at her. She narrows her eyes and without any hesitation moves her hand over his tight stomach. Her hand is under his shirt suddenly and he doesn't even realize how it got there.

He pushes her underwear and resists the urge to look down at her pussy. He wants to so bad but she's staring at him so intensely with her blue eyes that he can't look away.

He won't look away.

He knows when he starts to do more things to her she'll stop touching him but right this second. Just her pale skinned thin untouched body is enough material for him for the next year.

He starts rubbing down her folds softly and sure enough her hands dropped from his skin and her eyes shut.

Her head is lolling to the rhythm of his speed.

He wants to slow down but he can't.

Without much warning he started to slide a finger into her. Her eyes open wide but she's looking at the ceiling.

She can't quite control how she feels.

It doesn't feel undyingly good but it's not bad. Something feels just weird. Suddenly he's moving his finger and her body is moving by itself.

Her mind is shutting itself off. She can't concentrate on anything. Her eyes are fluttering. Open. Shut. Open. Shut.

His eyes shut because he's trying to control his own noticeable erection. His eyes open and he's staring down at his hand.

He sees her wetness nearly dripping down the side and he has a weird urge to spend the rest of his life with this girl.

He really hasn't felt that before but he can't even begin to understand himself.

He starts to slide a second finger in which Rory obviously feels because her head snaps at him. Once again her eyes are wide.

She's cumming.

He'd never made a girl cum just with his hands before. Usually he needs to go down on them or something. But here is this girl so close to cumming literally in his hand.

He has two fingers in now and he's speeding them up. His thumb is rubbing her clit as well which he can tell is only driving her crazier.

Rory likes to be in control of herself and right now she's not.

She spazzing but she cannot imagine ever telling him to stop.

She never wants this to stop.

She doesn't scream out but she certainly started making her share of inaudible moans.

Jess thinks he heard something like his name, not stopping, and he even think he heard her saying 'feels so fucking good'.

He must have heard wrong because is she said 'feels so fucking good' he was defiantly going to jizz all over himself.

Too late.

He moves his knee and notices her bodies' juice is on him. His hand is pretty wet as well. He feels the warmth in his own jeans and sighs. Some things you can't control.

Her knees are weak and so are his.

They hug close to one another as they lower themselves to the ground slowly.

She haphazardly buttons her jeans and kisses his face.

He wipes his hand on the back of his jeans and brings it around her.

He's careful to not show her what he's done to himself.

They lay there on the floor holding each other tiredly. Every now and then they lazily kiss one another.

AN: Graphic eh? What do you think? No sex buuut there's something right? Review… I'm reviews dropped wicked bad. I'm very selfish and I want consistency! I know I waited awhile to update but when I get more reviews its in my mind more! C'mon! 

**REVIEWERS REVIEW AND THEREFORE I LOVE**

Indiez – Wow I have a feeling you love it. Haha.

Someone – being patient is a virtue hence the fact that I'm not virtuous. I'm not patient either dear haha.

Coffeeiswhatineed – glad you liked lorelai. That was my first time really writing her. Did ti work?

Imissbradandjen – I win life? Haha rory might masturbate again in the future but how was this dirtiness? I knew they couldn't have sex yet buuuut I tried to load it with dirtiness but at the same time he really only fingered her. Crazy. You rock girl.

Jessica – how was this lit action? They didn't even talk haha. It was all action!

Someone5 – Thank you babe. How was this for ya?

Mandee – yay for not a being a bitch! I cant help but wait long now. I work so much and im still only 20… hell ill be 21 soon! Its like a rule! I must have fun.

Justatragicgirl – haha thanks for not caring about time.

Gilmoregirl – updated!

Charlilee – It's weird… I really never liked Dean BUT jared padawhateverthefuckitis is pretty interesting in supernatural. I still like Jensen ackles more buuut hes not hated haha.

Bailey – I like writing fun! As you can see from my other story I like writing funny humorous odd things… hows my smut though? I heard I do it pretty good but I cant tell considering I cant judge myself. Who am I kidding? I am amazing haha jk. Yeah degrading dean is my specialty. Haha yeah I have another idea actually in my head but its not Gilmore girls. Its supernatural. I dunno if ill do it though. Its okay to be pushy. It shows you care or are passionate.

Jessroryfan – loving Lorelai is something that not a lot of people do anymore (at least if they are a Luke fan) but there's still something about her I love!

Hollowgirl – which is more interesting right now? This one or the other one?

Vaguelygouged – haha I find Jensen ackles very tastey… I just bought the first season of supernatural. I actually can't wait for the second one. You into veronica mars? I'm a TV junkie. I'm addicted to everything bad in the world.

Watergurl – haha still not sex but did that work for ya? Haha

**AN: If you get this channel and so on…**

**REMINDER! Nbc next Monday night (9/25) watch Heroes. Watch it if your into fantasy or sci-fi (whatever) but I know you all are a fan girl in some way or another for Milo so go check him out. **


	8. Help a sister

Okay... no new chapter yet. Between work fulltime and classes part time and fall television shows taking over my unexpected social life i've been a little buried. I however recently took notes for a new chapter... and when i type it i will release it mega quick BUT i ask a favor of you individuals.

I'm a class called _Sociology of Romance_ and he actually recently had us a read a fan fic. Tounge in cheek i happen to communicate that i happen to read such things and know a thing or two about them. Somehow this ended in a discussion that i actually study it more in depth. i was wondering you guys could private message me, or review or whatever with the following information...

**Age: **

**Location: **

**Sex:**

**Do you tell people about the fics you read?:**

**Do you both read and write them?:**

**When it comes to the genre of romance, do you read them for only that?:**

**Do only read Gilmore girls or more? If not which?:**

**Do you read anything other than TV shows? What?: **

**Other:**

Answer other with anything you want to tell me. Try to think about all of us readers/reviewers/writers as a group of people. What are we after when we read these? How do they make you feel?

Please... also tell me what you all want to see happen in the next chapter and if you help me out with this i will so try to give you what you want you sick little ones.

Help Sage. Shes a starving artist who lives with two males and has an unhealthy addiction to television. Help a sister. Thank you. 


	9. Virgin

**AN: I know! I KNOW! I took awhile but I promise this chapter is pretty good. It's different than the others but I had an idea and went with it. Review it and I promise the next one will get better. **

**Normally with flashback I'd use italics but I find those hard to read when there is a lot of read sooo I'm using lines… hope you get it. If you don't I don't think you too dumb.**

**Chapter Eight Virgin**

Rory was laying in bed thinking about the last thirty six hours. It was both interesting, and eventful. She pulled her covers up and hugged her body. She had gone on the pill, gotten embarrassed on CSPAN, gotten into college, her mothers work and her childhood home was burned horribley, took an unlikely shopping trip, and passed another milestone with Jess.

She felt different but she didn't look different right?

It wasn't how they show it in movies or television but for some reason she was still okay with it.

As she went back to remembering everything and suddenly she was far too hot. Too Hot. She whipped the covers off, and threw herself out of bed. She made a beeline to the kitchen but stopped when she saw her reflection in the vanity. Her eyes are wide and hopeful, but much more mature. Knowing.

The memories flooded back like a dam bursting.

* * *

She's having a weird dream where she's on a trampoline and it's moving without her bouncing. She suddenly hears an echoing of her mother's voice.

She's singing something about a doctor, coffee, and sex.

Her eyes flutter open to Lorelai bouncing on her knees at the edge of Rory's bed.

"Its time to wake up!! We need to go out!! Coffee from the coffee man, and coffee boy!! Then you're getting the pill!! Or the patch!! Or the little ring they shove up your---"

"I'm up!" Rory said not wanting to hear any more from her mother.

She sees her mother has also mutilated her calendar noticing on that day it says is bright red **Birth Control DAY.**

She pretends to be slightly grossed out but deep down there's something growing. This heat she's feeling more and more is tightening.

She remembers feeling Jess's fingers inside her and all over her. This smell. The smell of her rubbing off onto him. She feels his hardness on her leg and suddenly she's all powerful.

Her mother interrupts asking if she wants to shower.

Before she didn't but after those thoughts she sort of had to.

* * *

She continued looking her reflection and smiled. Yeah, sleeping would not happen anytime soon. She rubbed her hands on her forehead looking for a certain coolness and left her bedroom heading toward the kitchen.

Coffee sounds good.

As she began to make it she started remembering again.

* * *

She and Paris had to work on a speech together and they were going to be on CSPAN because of their unified effort. She also had to listen to Paris talk about her first time with Jamie.

Once she told Paris she was still a virgin, over and over again she had gotten up the courage to ask her about it.

She wanted unusually details about the event which on Paris could communicate without sounding smutty or dirty. This made her want Jess even more than she already did.

Finally the time came to be on CSPAN and Rory was prepared. However when Paris showed up looking like one of the witches from Macbeth everything was shot to shit.

Paris broke down on the air and announced Rory's virginity live for everyone to hear, even Jess who actually had to the gall to tease her about it later the night on the phone.

"Hey, I was trying to get learned by watching CSPAN…" He drawled instead of his usual grunting hello.

Of course he followed it up with some weird type of foreplay-ish phone sex which Rory oddly liked so he was forgiven.

Her mothers reaction was far worse. She told some joke about a virgin being like a firecracker. Rory stared at her doe eyed until she burst out "One bang and they're done!"

No one laughed… much.

Apparently one thing came from her virginity she didn't mind though. She had gotten into her three colleges. She made it. She was mostly thinking Yale considering she wanted to be closer to Jess but she wouldn't dare voice it yet considering what her mother might say.

She wants Jess though. She thinks she may even need him, and somewhere in the back of her head she knows he probably needs her too. She knows he'd working overtime but he's been trying to see her as much as possible and that's all that matters to her.

* * *

She wakens from her memories to sipping probably the hottest coffee she's ever had. Trying not to scream, considering she doesn't want to wake her mother, she does a very physically, almost farce, dance batting her hands at her open mouth.

Yeah that was real cool Gilmore. I wonder how Jess can keep away. She giggles at herself and remembers another very comical yet sadly pathetic thing she did recently.

The inn had got fire and Rory was trying her best to help her mother out, even if it meant she had to entertain the children with her sad little hand puppets. She was missing Jess more because of something he really didn't want to share with her. She did however find out with Luke a little something about Employee of the Month.

She cornered Jess in the apartment above the dinner and proceeded to make fun of him until he shut her up by kissing her. They made out, pushing their limits.

Rory found herself on top of the table with her legs spread in an obscene gesture with Jess plants firmly in the middle.

They heard Luke trudging up the stairs and jumped apart as quickly as possible.

When he enters both teenagers we admiring the floor in the kitchen talking about some book Luke had never heard of.

He didn't notice their clothes wrinkled, their lack of breath, and Rory's rosy red cheeks. He also didn't notice Rory standing with her legs touching awkwardly trying to ignore the wetness now staining her underwear, but wouldn't it be silly if he did notice that.

She said some nonsense concerning puppets and ran out of the apartment.

Later her mother practically made her go saying she was a teenager, and since her boyfriend wasn't around she should see her friends.

Friends?

She went to Lanes and found Lane to be surprisingly happy.

She rambled on and on that Mama Kim actually told her she had to go to Hartford to a church gathering for adolescents. Lane of course only thought of the possibilities of the outside world and begged Rory to drive her to Hartford.

They stopped at Paris's and made her physically get out of bed. They discussed college and how Harvard isn't all its cracked up to be which made Paris loosen up a little.

Somehow they ended up on the idea of Jess.

Jess and sex.

After Paris and Lane made Rory turn 5 shades of red, Paris proclaimed there was something Rory should do.

They stopped a convenience store in Hartford and entered. Paris led the girls to the back left corner and stopped in front of all the condoms and other contraceptives.

"You should buy some." She stated as if it were a rule.

"What?! No. I mean shouldn't he have some, isn't that, but I, that's mean…" Rory rambled looking around scared her mother and/or grandmother would stroll on by them at any second.

After some argument over who was going to buy them, and exactly what kind to get they left the store.

Rory left a little poorer but thinking highly of her inevitable sex life.

Paris left in much better spirits and amused.

And Lane left feeling accomplished that she just purchased a three pack of Trojans.

"If Mama could see me now." were her parting words.

* * *

Rory was now sitting on her counter top holding an ice cube to her burnt tongue with a weird ass smile on her face. She had felt some accomplished. She felt so excited. She felt so… she needed a cold shower of some sort.

No. Her mother will know something's up. She tossed the ice cube in the sink which made a sound way to loud causing Rory to shush it. Once she was sure her mother wasn't awake she walked with an extra jump in her step to her bedroom.

She stopped once again in front of her vanity mirror looking into her eyes.

Maybe she really didn't look different and it wasn't she her hormones going crazy. She blushed again remembering the night of the condom buying event.

* * *

She was staying at Lanes because of the craziness of the people staying all over town.

Jess knocked on the window smiling at her. Lane saw it and said something about him having a shit eating grin. Rory couldn't really hear her, and to be truthful neither could Jess.

Rory was wearing a very thin top and bottom obviously ready for bed.

Lane looked between the two of them and cleared her throat getting their attention.

"Mama will kill you if she sees you here but I think Rory is having trouble sleeping." Lane said thoughtfully.

Rory didn't get it however. "I'm not in bed yet?" She said confused.

"You can't sleep, why don't you go for a walk." Lane said slowly with a grin appearing.

Rory looked at Jess who in turn said "Nothing helps insomnia like fresh air"

She looked at the ground and proceeds to put her coat on. She got the window and was in the process of climbing through when Lane shoved her purse into Rory's hands.

"What do I need this for?" Rory asked once again confused.

"You don't need it but you might" Lane said opening it a little showing the corner of the condoms pack.

Rory's legs gave way and she slid out the window into Jess's arms, who was laughing full on considering he knew Rory wasnt athletic but he never saw her legs just stop working like that.

Lane shushed him and said something along the lines of keeping the window open a crack. She then threw the purse at Rory's stomach and shut the curtain.

And they were off.

Rory at first was incredibly uncomfortable but for some reason when Jess put his arm around her and pulled her she felt better.

He made her better as she had a weird feeling deep down that she made him better.

They made their way toward where the Inn stood, now deserted.

Rory feeling nostalgia brought Jess to the shed where she grew up with her mother. They talked and Rory told him stories that he laughed at even if he didn't get them.

They found themselves sitting on the floor trying to keep warm against one another. A silence in the conversation came too soon leaving them hugging close to one another looking into each others eyes.

"I'm on birth control" Rory said out of absolutely no where.

Since when did she become so slow? Since when did she say the dumbest things at the more asinine times? Since when - - -

Jess is kissing her now and she forgets all aspects of thought.

She's pushing his jacket off because now they are both immune to the cold apparently. He reciprocates it to her and suddenly his hands are all over her body. Since when did her shirt come off and why on earth didn't she wear a bra.

She feels the cool air over her chest.

Jess's head bends down and he's licking and sucking at her chest. The cool air is making her shiver because of the saliva trail his mouth is leaving.

Rory's hands are everywhere now. They pushing at his shirt and pulling at his jeans. His hand is cupping her again. This isn't slow and careful but neither seems to notice. They both have been fantasizing about this way too often to notice the lack of timing and romance. This is romantic for them.

He'd pulling her pants down quickly and rubbing her pussy now. She soaking and moaning. It louder than before and its making Jess hard enough that his jeans are far too constricting.

He pulls back realizing they both have completely lost control but Rory follows his movement finding an opening his arms to reach down and start rubbing him through his jeans.

His voice is low and controlled but his eyes are closed.

"Rory"

"Mmm" She answers kissing his face and rubbing him a little more roughly.

"If we keep going I wont stop…cant stop" His arms are trying to stay at his sides but they are lightly coming back to her skin. He wants to keep feeling her.

"Then don't stop"

She says its so slip of the tongue that she barely believes it has left her mouth.

Jess opens eyes to make sure he has heard her correctly because that didn't seem real. Is this another dream that's going to leave his sheets sticky and Luke giving him funny looks in the morning?

"Are you… sure?" He asks trying to lean away from her hand which is still rubbing him. He needs to get his jeans off soon because it's sort of starting to hurt a little.

"Yes" She's back to kissing his face and neck.

He's in shock for a second until it dawns on him.

"I don't have anything and didn't you just start birth control?" He says sickening trying to think of anything but a topless clad Rory wanting him right here on the floor of some shed that she has a weird emotional childhood connection to.  
Rory's pauses for a second back away grabbing her purse and dumping it out on the floor.

Lip Gloss.

A Wallet.

Keys.

And a three-pack of condoms. A light blue box with the subtitle of 'extra sensitive'.

"I want to do this… right now" Rory is another person. She has to be a pod person or some type of sexual demon because she doesn't understand where this is coming from.

Her hormones are clouding her brain and she apparently doesn't care.

Jess doesn't either, and he's human so next thing he consciously feels is the condom wrapper in his mouth and Rory's hands pulling his shirt over his head.

It's all too fast and too quick but neither notice.

His pants are around his ankle and he's pushing the condom but his hands are shaking like his dick was a foreign object.

His eyes flicker up and he sees Rory staring at him, all over.

He's the hardest he'd been in a long time and it showing.

She's reaching down and oh my god…

Well he just almost came very embarrassingly but he kept his cool. Rory just took down her panties in a slow almost teasing way.

He's subconsciously rubbing himself a little and noticing this Rory starts to put her hand on him too.

He pulls away because he's going to cum soon.

He will cum soon but it won't be by her hand.

He drives at her mouth and pushes her somewhat roughly to the floor and onto her back.

She screeches at the coolness on her naked back and Jess nearly jumps across the room.

They both laugh at the weird situation but sure it buy putting jacket under Rory's body.

She's lying down and her hands traveling across her stomach and her eyes are on his dick.

He's touching himself again as he leans forward towards her. His hand leaves himself and starts touching her. She takes a huge breath and lets out probably one of the best sounds he's ever heard. He can't believe he is making her make this sound.

It sort of a mixture between a whimper and low pitched moan. It's sickeningly sexy and she probably doesn't even know it.

He's moving himself toward her opening trying to stretch her out a little because he knows this will hurt her. They are kissing and rambling anything that comes to their minds.

"It will hurt"

"I know"

"I don't want to hurt you"

"I know but I want it"

"I want you"

"I want you too"

And he's in.

He's pushing forward very slowly feeling her warmth bleach through the latex. Her walls are so tight and he can basically feel her ripping. He wants to speed up but it will hurt... and he will cum.

She's clenching her teeth.

It does hurt.

Fuck.

She's trying to hold in her sounds so he doesn't feel bad. Suddenly she envisions an illusion of ripping off a band aid… quick and easy.

She lifts her legs which feel like dead weight and pushing into him.

She feels a stabbing pain in the pit of her stomach and tears shoot to her eyes. Her mouth opens and a mixture of a sob and a moan escapes.

When Rory pushed forward, pulling Jess into her he nearly lost his head. The pun is completely intended. He didn't expect this tonight and he didn't expect Rory to do that. Definitely not at all.

His mouth has gone completely dry and he can feel her all around him.

His eyes role back to the front after doing a couple of laps around his skull and look through a hazy gaze at Rory.

Her eyes are glazed over and she's obviously in pain.

He grunts out in a strained voice "Want me to stop?"

What the fuck? Since when did he think he could stop? Say no. Say no. Say no.

She meets his eyes and loosens her legs around his waist.

She didn't even realized how tight her legs had gotten.

"No" she breaths out forgetting about the pain and focusing on her heart beat and his. She pushes forward again and Jess once again loses his mind and pulls out quickly and thrusts back into her at an equally quick rate.

She's pulling him in and biting her lips feeling the pain deep inside her loosening. She feels something strange as he pumps into her a third time. He's going quicker.

By the tenth time the pain is still there but there's a weird feeling all around her. She's drowning in both there emotions and she sort of likes it. Faster.

She feels so close to him.

She finally thinks the pain is almost gone but its too late Jess is coming and she thinks its one of the most interesting things she's ever seen.

He's blushing, trying to gain the strength back in his mind.

He spits out "I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"I hurt you"

"I wanted it"

"I'm sorry"

"Why?"

"It wasn't exactly…"

Rory doesn't really let him finish and crashes her mouth into his holding tight to his body. She knows it wasn't that long but it was just right for her.

It was perfect for their first time.

* * *

Rory blinks at her reflection a few times, her eyes adjusting more to the darkness of her bedroom.

Yeah, she looks different. Definitely.

**AN2: WOOooo. Well I feel a little dirty... maybe a little sweaty too. Review and spread the love. And a special thanks to whoever filled out my little questionnaire… you rock it like its never been rocked before.**

**Cheers and hope you enjoying this story.**

**Reviewers HERE WE GO AGAIN. Thanks to everyone and keep reading and reviewing because that's basically keeping me thinking of you and what you want to read.**

Elohoim316 – Vivid is a nice word and I like it a lot. I'm not really digging the new Gilmore girls but I'll watch the last few minutes usually because I watch Veronica Mars. Call me evil but I jumped off the Gilmore wagon. Also my ideas aren't much of an issue… it's getting my lazy ass to sit down and write. Thanks though doll.

Milomylove – I know that wasn't good sex but I think its accurate first time sex…. Or am I too cynical?

Bailey – I know I didn't update soon enough… but I think this was pretty interesting am I right or am I right? Or am I right?

Hollowgirl - I know that wasn't good sex but I think its accurate first time sex…. Or am I too cynical? You digging heroes? I sure am. Save the cheerleader (Check) Save the world…

Charlilee! - I know that wasn't good sex but I think its accurate first time sex…. Or am I too cynical? Did that work? I feel dirty. I lost my virginity on a couch with Buffy the Vampire slayer on in the background and I thought it was nice… or I just could be weird like that. Ahh Buffy, Season two, "Bad Eggs". Niiiccee.

Michela – Hope I made your day again? Thanks for reading… trying out my other story… it's interesting.

Alabella – OKAY.

Someone – Thanks. You like heroes? I'm Sage, or as I've gotten used to being called the queen of fucking everything. Who are you? Ha. Well I too my damn time and you didn't hunt me down… I am lazy but I'm also 21… you heard right I'm 21! I do what I want! I hope you liked it anyways… its partially dedicated to you.

Watergurl – You still watching Heroes. I hope so!

Indiez – Build is always much more fun… I think this is a nice accurate portrayal of somebodies first time. It hurts usually and it's not exactly a mind-blowing experience. I didn't even like sex for a long time.

Gilmoregirl9 – Heroes woo!

Mandee – I need to get Tivo… my social live or lack there of is dying more and more. Between Heroes, Veronica Mars, and Supernatural… ugh.

Milomaniac – I pimp television shows like it's my job. You watch Veronica Mars… probably my favorite show on television. Heroes? Getting better every episode. Supernatural… man oh man are those boys pretty or what? Lost is wicked popular but its also wicked addictive… I could keep going.

VaguelyG – Jensen stars in some of daydreams. You want to have my babies… well those would be medical marvels. You watch Veronica mars? I may have asked you this already and I'm sorry but its probably one of my favorite televisions shows on the air. Also I do like Afi… Davey Havoc… aww I crushed him so bad when I'm like 15.

Someone5 – What do you think kitten? I like a little fluff here and there… it's what teenage relationships are made of sometimes.

Shouhei – Foreplay is awesome and it deserves as much attention as sex. I'm trying to keep this very normal… very average. I think I'm doing it but I hope I'm not being too cynical about it.

Starshallowtownie – Thanks for all the adds! You should give my other story a try! It's pretty interesting. Also I'm hoping this one is keeping your interesting.

Jaina – Here is the next chapter? Now what do you think will happen next?

Gilmoregirl44 – Done…

Curly-Q – Yeah I know they were lucky with Luke not catching them… but the stories not over. And I happen to like Luke when he's embarrassed and nervous.

Claire – Very sweet of you. Keep reading and reviewing, and also check out my other story! It kind of different too.


	10. Beautiful

An: This chapter is dedicated FULLY to Someone. She is the most insistent reviewer EVER and threatens my life a few times a month. She reviews 3 or 4 times a chapter and annoys the fuck outta me. She's awesome. :)

So read on… I know I'm taking awhile to update but I'm turning up the heat so prepare yourself for... something intense.

* * *

**Chapter Nine Beautiful**

Lorelai's surprise birthday was approaching quickly and Rory was trying her best to make sure everything was prepared. Soon it was the night before the big bash and her and her mom were dining on a huge bowl of Mac and Cheese, wearing tiaras like it was a job.

They discussed everything from the amount of money they received recently to Jess. Rory tried not to talk about Jess for certain reasons.

"So… have you… umm… done it?" Lorelai asks not making eye contact.

Rory was ignoring that subject for exactly that reason. Her eyes widen and she's stuttering about how she's confused and doesn't understand what her mother means.

"Oh my god. You did! Are you okay? How was it? Where? WHEN? I knew it!!" Her mom basically shouts in the empty house grabbing her shoulders and turning her toward her.

"It was… umm" Rory can't do this. She cannot discuss this right now.

"Was it bad?"

"NO" Rory all but screamed at her mother.

"Oh well… so it was good?" Lor has no idea how to go about this but she's so much more curious than her own good.

Rory is looking at her mother. She hadn't told anyone except Lane about it and she really has wanted to tell her mom but can she do this?

"It was… perfect. It was what I wanted it to be" She lets out a breath of air and a huge weight is lifted. For once she's not lying about Dean, or to her mom, or to herself. She's with Jess and they are together and that's exactly what she wants right now.

She smiles and Lorelai is the most scared she's ever been for her daughter. First she toys around with Dean and Jess, then she picks the bad boy, and she's obviously genuinely happy with Jess's overly cliché nature.

* * *

Meanwhile later that night Jess and Luke are having a meeting of two completely different minds. Luke knows Jess is cutting school and Jess simply doesn't care.

Luke offers Jess a raise for starters which Jess totally doesn't expect until the punch line hits:

"You need to quit that catastrophe at Wal-Mart."

"No" He didn't even think about it.

"Don't just say no. I bet you didn't even think about it."

Great know they are thinking alike. This is all Jess needs.

"I'll give you a raise and you can go to school and see Rory" Luke says the R word knowing he just may have a victory.

Instead of saying no again Jess just looks at him like Luke has turned into some sort of two headed monster.

"Don't look at me like that" Luke spits on like a little kid.

"Like what?" Jess smirks sideways realizing this argument could still turn in his favor.

"Stop. Now." Luke says through clenched teeth.

"I don't understand Uncle Luke. You're talking so I'm looking at you"

"Stop acting like a smart ass"

"I'm not acting like a smart ass"

"That's right! YOU ARE A SMART ASS"

"I'm just trying to make you happy Uncle Luke"

"I give up! I'm going to go shower and when I come out we're starting this conversation over" Luke points at Jess and then at the ground and then finally at the bathroom. He pivots and basically bolts into the bathroom shutting the door.

Jess finally loses the false smile and looks genuinely confused. He needs air. He needs to get out. So he does.

The sun is down and the town is quiet now and Jess walks briskly down the street. He keeps telling himself he's just walking but he knows Rory is home and he is going in that direction.

He doesn't need to see but he just wants to.

If Luke knows he's skipping school and working more that's means the school told him which means he doesn't have everything as under control as he thought he did.

Everything is spinning out of his control but Rory is the only thing changing for the better. They've only had sex once but it was memorable but awkward, which is how every memory like that should be.

He's done some crazy things with some crazy people but nothing like that. He never thought he'd have sex with Rory, correction, his Rory, out of no where on the floor of some run down place.

He walking slowly with a lazy small grin on his face and he suddenly hits a brick wall.

He looks up and see a chest, and then looks higher to see a tan floppy headed creature who is currently staring him like he is a bug and must be killed.

"Hey Deano." Jess says letting his smirk return.

"Jess" Dean says trying to not look mad so he just looks very dumb.

"Well I love to stay and chat, but the misses expects me over soon" Jess says just to upset Dean. He checks his wrist where his watch is just to add emphasis.

Jess suddenly sees something new. Dean doesn't look like an angry monster. He looks hurt. He looks upset. He looks like he might cry.

Now Jess can't handle this. He is about to insult him in some other way to try to get him to forget but before he can Dean looks down at him and says,

"Jerk."

He sniffles and wipes his nose with the arm of his coat and checks jess with his shoulder as he stalks away moping.

Jess waits for him to be out of sight before he grabs his shoulder and rubs it harshly where it's currently in pain from Dean nudging him.

The incident is forgotten and he continues toward Rory's house. He gets to the front porch and sees Rory and Lorelai talking lazily through their livingroom window.

He walks away from that side of the porch and goes toward Rory's window.

He remembers his first time seeing her and asking her to bail that night. After she said no he didn't think he'd get her.

She's too nice.

She's too sweet.

She's too innocent.

But he has her, and he's had her and he can't help but throw a pity party for himself. He's got the girl and he's blowing off school to work at Wal-mart? When did that become the plan?

Suddenly he's jimmying her window open. It's unlocked thankfully so it's not like he breaking it or anything.

He quietly gets inside and tries to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He sees her bed and goes to sit.

He continues to sit in the dark and think about what he has to do. There's a first for everything and he wants to ask Rory for help. He doesn't need it of course but he wants to try to work with her on this and after all she's going to wonder what the hell he is doing in her room in general.

He doesn't know how long he's been sitting there, thinking and waiting, but suddenly he hears her very close to the other side of her door.

"Sleep well birthday girl!" He here's Rory say.

"I will Sweets! Love you!" Her mother says followed by her bombarding up the stairs.

Rory's door opens and her light is flicked on.

She turns inward and nearly falls over at the sight of Jess sitting on the edge her bed looking at her.

They just stare at one another for awhile. Jess suddenly can't talk, or won't talk, he can't tell the difference anymore.

Rory finally shuts her door completely and turns around briskly bringing her arms up to her chest to fold them around herself.

"What are you doing here?!" She's asks in a weird voice trying not to sound mad, surprised, or overly happy.

"I…" What was he doing there? What was his thinking?

"Jess?" She's closer now and he can smell her scent from where he sits on the bed.

"I was walkin', and I wanted to see you" He says in the same tone he would take someone's order at Luke's. Rory smiles though in a way he's only seen her do so. He can't help it. This girl is going to be the reason for anything and everything he does.

He stands slightly and grabs her elbows and pulls her softly toward him.

As she moves he sits back down. He moves his hands around to her back and pulls her closer to him.

Her eyes shut and her body is stiff. He pushes his face into her chest and breaths in as much as he can. That smell is like a fuel for him.

He notices after he does it she's no longer stiff so he does it once more except concentrating that his mouth is over her breast.

He feels her breath in at the same time as him and let's himself look up at her face.

Her eyes are open now and she doesn't look the same.

She pulls away slowly and Jess makes whimpering sound which she giggles at. He frowns that she's laughing at him. What does she think he is? He's a guy and she's his girlfriend and she's hott and she's pretty and she's smart and she…. She's turning out her light.

Darkness feels the room and he's once again trying to get his eyes to adjust. Finally she's comes into focus with the help of some natural light from her window. She's hugging her body again.

The eagerness of their first time seems to have completely disappeared as she looks at him with wide eyes. He stands and starts to walk toward her and he sees her stiffen again.

"No don't. Don't be scared of me." He tells her in a weird serious manner that he doesn't think he's ever heard before. "Please." He adds more pleadingly.

"I'm not scared of you Jess. I just never felt like this before." She says what she's thinking, hoping against all hope that if she keeps talking so will he.

He gets closer to her until his mouth is right by her ear.

"Me either" he whispers and lets his hands come around her. He feels her body loosen in his arms and he feels his blood start to speed up around his stomach and chest.

He moves his hand to the front of her face and says "Kiss me"

That's all she needs and her mouth is on his. Neither notice that they groped one another standing right there and they certainly didn't notice they were on the bed until Jess suddenly felt Rory unbuttoning his pants.

"We don't have to Ror" What the fuck? Why does he keep saying things he doesn't truly mean?

"I want to" She answers quickly looking at him in his eyes and continues pulling his jeans off. She always looks at him like he's something fragile, like a new toy or something. He actually feels blood rush to his crotch and face. Is it possible to get a hard on and blush at the same time? Apparently it is.

She gutsy tonight considering she started slowly. Her hand is squeezing his inner thigh and suddenly she's straddling him. She pushed him back onto the bed and pushes her weight on top of him. His hands are grazing up and down her back until he gets under her shirt and undoes her bra. She stops kissing him for one minute and he attacks now.

He flips them over roughly and she seems to lose her breath. He needs to get her shirt off or he's going to explode in one way or another.

He grabs her arms and pulls her into a sitting up positions and before she even realizes it her shirt and bra are gone and Jess's face is plastered over her chest.

He's pushing her back onto her back now and moving down her naked belly. She's breathing very heavy but its going unnoticed. He reaches her jeans and under buttons them slowly looking up at her.

Her eyes are opening and shutting frequently and her lips are moist but very pink. Her nipples are hard and are sparkling in the little light in the room. He continues stripping her and takes his shirt off as well, leaving her completely naked and him in his boxers. He decides if he takes those off he will end up coming up short again so he has some other business to attend to.

He begins kissing her stomach again and she seems to be trying to pull him fully on top of her. He grabs her hands and pushed himself on top of her pinning her hands above her head.

Her eyes are open but looked unfocussed and full of want.

She's spreading her legs around him and her heat is seeping through his boxers. She can feel his hardness pushing into her through his boxers.

"Rory" he says in a strangled voice

"Mm"

"Stay still for a seconds and try to be quiet"

"What do you mean be quiet?" She asks smile lazily as he lets go on her hands and travels down her body again.

He drops down very lower and begins sucking and biting on her thigh. She lets out a high pitched squeal which results in jess looking up at her oddly while she laughs at herself.

"I didn't mean to." She giggles softly

"Yeah well remember your mom is upstairs and she hates me" He says seriously.

"She doesn't haaaaaaaaa" Rory doesn't finish her sentence as Jess is kissing his way softly around her warmth.

Finally he goes right for her center and start licking and sucking on her. She never thought this could actually feel good. Like really good.

She is subconsciously shutting her legs but Jess hands are holding them spread as wide as he can sternly.

He'd wanted to do this for the longest time. One of the first nights he moved here, he had seen her come into the diner wearing this big dress which he found out was for some coming out ball thing. He dreamt that night that he was working alone and she came in and he basically eaten her out which she wore the dress.

Weird dream.

Weirder wet dream.

Altogether something he thought he could never do and now his nose is covered in her wetness, and his tongue is pushing inside her.

He moves his face upward and lets his tongue flick his clit and lips while his hand moves up her legs from where he was holding her in place.

She's moving all around trying to keep his face where it feels best while not making a whole lot of noise.

Then she feels her stomach tighten and her legs start to shake. Her chest heaves upward and she looks down at Jess buried in her pussy licking her, and pushing one of his fingers inside her.

"Oh god" She pants flinging her body backward as if she's given up. She's tossing and turns trying to ride out this feeling he's giving her. He's not stopping though until her shaking is building to a point where she does not care who she wakes up she needs to yell.

Suddenly the feeling is over for a moment and Jess's face is over hers clamping down on her mouth.

She is sad that the feeling ended so abruptly but is compelled to kiss him. She slips her tongue in his mouth and tastes an odd bitter but strangely sweet taste and within a second she realizes that she can taste herself. That is what she is.

Before another second can pass his hand is moving inside her again and the shaking feeling apparently didn't stop. She feels a faint pulsing in her center and suddenly she's looking up at Jess and his eyes are so hungry. Hungry is the only word she can use to explain him.

He's pushing two or three fingers in and out of her now and she's feels the building again. Right when she's about to scream for him not stop his fingers are replaced with his dick pushed inside her.

She's moans outward nearly screaming in pleasure and shock. It doesn't hurt like before, actually quiet the opposite.

Everything stills as Jess sets a pace moving in and out of her. He puts his hands on her hips and kneels while still inside her. He lifts her hips and pulls her to him pushing inside her trying to feel her inside and out. This is the feeling he thinks about when he jerks off in the shower when Luke isn't home. This is the feeling he needs.

Rory shakes all over hitting her finish, and he's shocked before he's made some people come but it's never been from sex before and it's never looked that intense.

He feels her muscles clenching all around him and her mouth is open. Her tongue dances around her lips. He's recording this memory.

Seeing her cum basically drove him over the edge. He reaches down and pushes her legs apart more and crashes into her once or twice more before pulling out of her warmth and cumming all over her stomach and small patch of pubic hair.

They both look at one another.

Rory on her back with her hair all over the place and sweat on her forehead. Her breathing is rigid and broken.

Jess looks down at her. Her eyes are shining; her stomach is moist with himself all over her.

"You're Beautiful" he says in a voice he didn't know he had.

_El fin for now.

* * *

_

**REVIEWERS UNITE**: Tell me what you think. What you want. What you need. Etc. Dont forget to Review because those are reminders for me! Also is this too steamy? Should i tone it down?

Chitosi – Fav Authors list here I come! Thank You!

Fairygirl03 – Glad you love it Kelli. Dirty and Sweaty aren't always bad things and I want you to remember that haha.

Momo – Will you keep reading even though Lit is no your ship? What is your regular ship?

Shouhei – Realism is something I wanted. I'm telling this story the way I want it and its wont be pretty but in my opinion and experience …. These sorts of things are not always light and fluffy. And yes, Sara, Heroes does indeed rock!! Hiro Nakimura is awesome!

Someone – Sorry dude!!! If it means anything you kept making me laugh and I knew id eventually write something! If I were dead you would here about it. "Amazing chick named Sage bites it!!" – Dude there's your dedication! There's your update::Runs the hell away::

Killergrim – I'll take that dollar now dude.

Mwmaenad – Stalker Dean is funny. I don't want you to necessarily hate the character I write but love him for what he's worth… dumb giant haha. Have you read how I wrote him in my in other story?! Try it.

Roryjessaddict – Thank you!! I think it's more realistic this way.

i-heart-themarauders – I'm trying I'm trying!

An-angel – Haha no more "save the cheerleader save the world" but now "Are you on the list?" which I guess is less annoying and catchy. And about my story I know a lot of people first times are no happy and nice… I just felt like that worked for these characters.

Mandeeangel – Best you've ever read? Amazing! I'm glad I can detour you from your homework for a bit haha.

Karmagirl – Keep writing me paragraphs!! I love long reviews… I like getting to know my reviewers because in all honesty you all have so much in common! I lost my virginity on my living room couch at my mom's house with Buffy on. It was the episode called "bad eggs" from season two. Weird memory haha.

Vaguely – Jade Puget Mmm. Nothings wrong with being a Virgin btw. It's supposed to be something special and should be treated that way. My first time I was sixteen, with my boyfriend who I was planning on breaking up with but I wanted our relationship to be special and I did love him so we lost it to one another on my living room couch. It was quick and short and hurt but I remember every second still and that was like five years ago. Fuck I'm getting old. Another tidbit about my first time I had sex… There was an episode of Buffy on in the background ("Bad Eggs" Season two). Craziness.

Elohoim316 – Glad you like you sex and comedy mix. This is familiar to you? Anything different you want? I don't want to appear to be writing the same old shit everyone else writes.

Watergurl – YAY

Kay – You're right. I have trouble writing him bc I want him to care… but I know that character really wouldn't haha.. so I'm trying to find a happy medium.

Justatragicgirl3 – good review!

Gilmoregirl9 – good review as usual!

gg-ghgrl775 – awesome review!!

Curley – I know I know! I'm trying!

Milomaniac – Yah I'm glad you liked it. I may use it again in the future because I like how I could give how Rory was at the time and how it made her feel later.

BAILEY! – bet you missed me. I'll never stop writing, I just,… completely forget and get way too involved in classes and working. I'm dealing with the fact that I'm in a committed relationship, financially set, and getting older… sometimes I forget about fan fiction. BUT I'LL ALWAYS COME BACK.

Hollowgirl – Still likey?

Charlilee – Extreme, sort of. But I didn't want it to be fluffy and overly joyous. I'm not saying Rory's kinky or anything crazy but in my mind sex is not always a beautiful slow paced thing… it can get dirty and sweaty. It's a way to connect with someone on another level. You get me kiddo?


	11. Amazing

**AN:** I'm glad mostly everyone likes this… I love it myself. Anyone have any problems with it? Critique me now! Thanks and now let's continue this smutacious _dirty epic_ **story**.

**AN2:** MWMaenad is a gross sick minded chick with two stories that are killer. Sorry if it offends but I think some of you should try it out. I love it. Now what does that say about me? I accept myself as an oddity... give something new a shot.

**Chapter 10 Lips**

After that night Jess started trying more at school. He just thought it would be the best course of action however he also kept both of his jobs making his time with Rory short.

Also Rory was wrapping up everything at school for her senior year and seeing Jess had to become less and less. When they were together there was always someone else present but that didn't stop them from five minute make out session at the bus stop, teasingly groping one another around corners and behind closed doors before Lorelai or Luke interrupted like gangbusters.

One day Rory was waiting for Lane and the band to come over to start practice considering they would be playing their first real show at this kid Kyle's house. Rory was excited for Lane so of course she wanted to help as much as possible. She was finishing up some last minute homework in the living room when someone knocked on the door. Too early to be the band she approached slowly hoping they wouldn't be too much of a distraction.

Oh no.

Jess is standing there in a dark green sweater smirking a little. Ideas of homework are gone as well as the band.

Almost cartoon-like she reaches outside and yanks him in but the collar of his sweater. He is completely taken off guard and is basically manhandled by his thirty pound stick of a girlfriend.

She's kissing him and directing him further into the house kicking the front door shut with her shoe. He's backing up but still accepting her urgent kisses. Teeth and tongues are attacking one another until they get to the doorway to Rory's room where she stops suddenly.

She pulls her head away with her eyes still shut and lets out a tortured moaning sound.

"Well that was an attractive sound." Jess said confused at her suddenly change.

Her eyes pop open and they are dark with want that Jess can almost taste.

"The band is coming here soon to rehearse and I said I would watch and help in any way I can" She says pouting like a little girl.

"So you only want me for my body?" Jess says with a hint of laughter in his voice. She grins like a small girl and giggles when suddenly her grin turns into a full blown seductive smirk and her voice is suddenly an octave deeper.

"It's a plus" She says keeping her eyes focused deeply into his.

Jess's eyes widen and he realizes she's playing games with him, which he of course can play back.

His eyes leave hers and travel slowly down her face and neck. They hover at her chest and slowly keep going down her body. He knows she wants to be touch and he certainly does want to touch her but once he starts he doubts he will be able to stop.

She knows this too.

"Want something to drink, away from the bedroom area" She says acting like Rory again with her thumb jerking behind her.

"Okay" He answers slowly knowing he's not thirsty in the least but he doesn't want to upset her.

She turns slowly and walks toward the fridge and he can't help it. He's weak willed and should leave but instead he lunges forward quickly and lightly slaps at her ass. She lets out a high pitch screech and turns quickly to find Jess not looking at her but making a bee line for the fridge.

She narrows her eyes. To hell with homework. To hell with the band. To hell with it all.

Two can play at this game.

She walks forward and places herself between him and the fridge.

"So we have water, soda, bad milk, some green stuff,…" She rants on and on but in the meanwhile she taking in every detail of his face. Her hand is traveling up the side of her body and Jess goes deaf. She still talking but he's watching her hand teasingly rubs around her stomach and under her breasts. Every time she is about to push it further she stops and starts over.

Neither of them knew really what happened next. Hormone overload perhaps?

Jess lunges forward and pulls Rory roughly against him and she can already feel that he is turned on.

She's kissing him with everything she has and her hands are pulling at his neck and hair. He's pushing and pulling her like a rag doll toward the nearest thing he sees which happens to be a counter top. He lifts her slightly and sits her on the edge.

Her legs spread and her arms pull him as close to her as possible.

He's kissing and nibbling around her ears and neck causing her to let out small shouts and giggles. Also there was moaning, a lot of moaning.

"Bed?" Jess whispers quickly into her ear.

She is about to communicate the word yes but lets out a high pitched moan when she feels Jess's tongue inside her ear.

She lets out a straggled "yes. Please." And suddenly she's on her weak legs and he's directing her backward toward to her bedroom. His hands are curved around her ass pulling her as close to him as possible.

He is about to lay her down on the bed when suddenly she pulls them both down roughly. Shirts are being pulled up and around one another, and shoes are being kicked off. Rory's body is moving underneath his, grinding herself into him, and he wants to scream. She's pulling his sweater up and over his head and unbuckling his pants leaving him to wonder how she is doing this all so fast.

He needs to slow her down. A little.

He, without warning, starts rubbing her through her jeans which is making her grind into his hand. With his other hand he is trying to get her jeans undone and off. Somewhere in the middle of this feat his fingers found their way inside her panties and he was forcing his tongue down her throat to hush her a little.

Suddenly they hear a door shut and both freeze immediately. Their eyes are wide, Jess hand still partially inside of her, and her fingers are nearly bruised from constantly pulling on Jess's hair.

Her jeans are halfway pulled down and Jess's sweater is somewhere on the floor.

Their hearts are beating as one and they won't break eye contact hoping they really heard nothing.

It has to be nothing.

It's no one.

It can't be.  
The voices filter throughout the house.

"I told, "The Harry Potters" just does not work as a band name for me"

"Zach, can't we get back to this"

"Yeah right after we practice"

"Where's Rory?"

"Should be around here somewhere" Lane says contemplating where he friend was.

Jess takes one look at Rory's widened eyes and leaps up shutting and locking the bedroom door just has the band mates make their way toward there.

"Rory?" Lane knocks on the door, confused.

"Yes Lane…" Rory says in a weird voice trying to calm herself down.

"We're here to rehearse" Lane says too obligated with her own excitement to realize Rory is acting very strange. "Kyle's party is soon and we are not ready!"

"Why don't you guys start, I took a late shower and I'm not completely dressed yet" Rory says gesturing for Jess to come back to the bed.

He is surprised but it was a pleasant surprise. As he closes in on her her hands starts to finish taking off his pants.

"Are you sure Rory?" Lane asks as Zach Brian and Dave start to make their way toward the garage.

Rory sitting at the edge of her bed kissing Jess's stomach and rubbing the hardness in his boxers when she looks up at his face with these too innocent baby blues.

"Positive" was all she said before she stood and reversed their positions. Jess felt like he was lacking oxygen.

What was she thinking?

He found out soon enough when she got down on her knees and took his dick out of his boxers. She looked it like she was studying it.

He was about to, for some ungodly reason, tell her to stop and forget this whole thing but suddenly her mouth is on him and he looses his ability to think.

His senses are freaking out and his breathing is becoming erratic. He summons the courage to look down at her again and her eyes are wide looking up at him and she's slowly pulling him in and out of her mouth.

He starting to make outrageous noises which make her giggle which only make her mouth feel that much better.

He doesn't want to finish there though. He's done that and its all good fun but not with Rory. He debates it more and decides, not with Rory right now at least.

She stops on her on and raises herself higher on her knees. Her body is so petite but from this angle she looks so old, so mature. She's dressed in only her undergarments which are significantly darker than her pale skin. Her hair is oddly still perfectly down and wavy. Is it just him or over the last few months as she aged a few years?

She looks at him and he looks at her.

A clear substance, a mixture of saliva and pre-cum line her lips which she seems to be licking off without noticing.

Suddenly the ballsy, seductress is gone and shy semi-virginal Rory is rearing her head.

"Do you think we could do it again except just really quick?" She mumbles softly.

Jess of course unabashed spits out "Did you just ask me for a quickie?"

Except she retorts quickly with a snip "Yes."

Jess doesn't know what happened next, probably all the feelings clouding his brain, but he is on top of her again but he's standing on the side of her bed.

She lies below him and lets him roughly spread her legs and her panties halfway down on of her legs and let's himself dip inside her. As he starts he has an idea and stops.

Rory narrows her eyes at him.

"Don't get mad at me. I have an idea. Turn over" Jess said holding her hip.

"Why?" She asks being stubborn and nervous.

"If we're going to do this quick I want you to feel more" And with that line he flipped her over himself. By instinct she tries to stabilize her body but Jess holds her still and shows her where to hold herself.

He pulls her down halfway off the bed where her legs hang dead toward the floor.

He spread her legs as far as she seems to be letting him and he sinks to her. She tenses as he seems to be going deeper than before.

He starts to pull out a little and whispers "Do you want to stop"

She's suddenly grinding on him again except his going deeper and deeper inside her. She grunts out "no".

Jess starts to loose his head after about five minutes and he also is noticing that he is sweating. But, Rory is still hasn't reached her climax so he bites his lip and tries to think of the most unsexy things possible, including the extremely tight girl let him fuck her.

Finally he remembers things she liked and ways her body has reacting and he slips his hand around her hip and starts to tease her clit.

She's bucking harder against him now and he can't think of anything else except for her. She starts to orgasm and he grabs both of her hips roughly and lifts her bottom upward pushing himself as deep into her as he could from that angle.

Her face is being pushed into her bed which is probably a good thing because she was screaming like a lunatic.

Finally Jess feels like his heart is about to explode and he pumps into her a last few times squeezing his hands downward on her pale ass which has red marks from hands and hips all over it.

They both collapse for a minute just catching their breath.

Jess recalls the marks on her and asks if she is okay.

She turns to him with eyes wide and smiles coyly, "That was amazing".

She leans onto his chest and he kisses her brow.

Suddenly someone knocks on her door again and the voice of Lane echos softly.

"Rory are you sure you're okay"

Rory sits up lazily with her bra still partially on. She sees herself stick out every which way and starts to fix herself which causes Jess to pout.

"Yes, I'm amazing" She says in the direction of the door.

_ElFin for now_.

* * *

**Reviewers Unite and such… You all rock.**

Someone – Hey you're awesome. ::leaves::

Charlilee – Dude, I don't put people at the bottom for any real reason!! It's the how I read the reviews and write back to you crazy fuckers. But for you I'll move you up.

Literati and naley forever – Thanks… this one work for you?

Anonymous, Capt. Planet – I do rock. You're completely right.

Shouhei – No more toning down unless someone asks me too and gives me good reasoning. If anything this all might get hotter… dirtier. I'm glad you think its realistic… that's my goal.

Chitosi - No more toning down unless someone asks me too and gives me good reasoning. If anything this all might get hotter… dirtier. I always go with my heart… I write when I want and what I want and hardly ever plan anything ahead of time.

Elohoim316 – I'm trying to keep Jess as real as possible but keeping Rory as herself… just umm terribly horny ha-ha.

Someone5 – Honest is the best word you could have said. I have no problem continuing forever haha… I'm sure some others would but I will continue this for a while and see where it starts to lead me.

Roryjessaddict – Hey there right back at ya.

Mandee – 'so freaking good' works for me.

Xliteratiwhorex – I love you for re-reading chapters. I do it all the time with mine own fics and other peoples. No more toning down unless someone asks me too and gives me good reasoning. If anything this all might get hotter… dirtier.

Litme – I 3 your penname.

Watergurl – eek is right.

gg-ghgrl775 – Oh god my other story. I need to figure out something to do with that.

Gilmoregirl9 – "as usual" you people are making my ego far too large.

Starshallowtownie - . No more toning down unless someone asks me too and gives me good reasoning. If anything this all might get hotter… dirtier. Writing intense sex is one thing, but writing it well is another and I'm glad you think I do it well.

Bailey – I always come back!!!

Vaguely – You really like peter and Claire still?! That's incest-a-rific! I don't ship them but I don't really ship anyone on the show yet. The age difference between peter and Claire bothered me a bit… maybe I'm just a stick in the mud. I sort of suspected Nathan to be daddy though so I didn't even let myself get emotionally invested in Claire and peter being together. IT JUST WEIRDS ME OUT. The age difference bothers me more than the incest. I don't like Simone either tho. Hell, I'll except Peter and Issac… kidding.

Hollowgirl - . No more toning down unless someone asks me too and gives me good reasoning. If anything this all might get hotter… dirtier.

Justagirlofthehollow – I'm glad you like this reviews unite thing… It my way of thanking you guys for reviewing and reading! I think it fun at least.

CurleyQ – soon as I can!

Cluu - No more toning down unless someone asks me too and gives me good reasoning. If anything this all might get hotter… dirtier.

Mwmaenad - No more toning down unless someone asks me too and gives me good reasoning. If anything this all might get hotter… dirtier. Hope you enjoy my props to you and your story. We are sick people but we are also amazing… let's not forget it.


	12. Monster

An: Sorry for the wait. Finals. Concert. Trying to be a college kid… but its damn hard. I would apologize more buuuut I think my next few chapters are going to serve as my apology. Read on.

**Chapter 11 A Monster**

Our favorite new lovers got dressed and went to watch the unnamed band practice.

They finished up some song that sounded like "Baba O'Riley" except too slow when Zach's cell phone buzzed to life. He ran outside saying something about "being a rock star is hard" and answered it out of the distance of ears.

They all, of course, tried to listen to his conversation but it was useless.

Dave and Brian were talking about band names with Jess. Well that was a lie. They were trying to but Jess was just staring at them strangely.

Rory was leaning forward in her seat whispering something relatively asinine to Lane when she felt it. It.

When she wasn't paying attention Jess had slowly and quietly moved his chair closer to hers and now his fingers were ever so slowly sliding around the area at the small of her back that was left exposed by her shirt lifting.

It was a small gesture and to an untrained eye it was just a small form of PDA. A tiny gesture of 'I like you' or 'I'm here'. To Rory is made her legs tingles and her stomach tighten.

Jess watched her reaction nonchalantly. He saw her body tighten forward and her hands grabbed at her upper thighs as if she were falling over.

He smirked.

Lane was tightening something having to do with her snare drum and did not notice the small flush that took over Rory's face. She didn't' see Rory's eyes dilate. And she surely didn't see her hands spasm slightly on her lap.

Rory's head felt like it was swimming in a pinkish red liquid and heat spurred throughout her body.

Lane was about to ask Rory if she was listening to her when Dave interrupted screaming something about some horrible band name.

"Goo Goo G'joob!"

"Uh, what?" Lane said completely thrown off.

"That thing was "I am the Walrus"! The Beatles are cool right!" Dave said trying to pimp his idea as best as he could.

They continued back and forth about the ethics of naming a band after a song and Rory took her opportunity to glare at Jess for teasing her.

She tried to straighten her face and turned to do her withering stare but was met with him being waaaay closer than she had anticipated.

He slowly grabbed the back of her chair and pulled her closer to him while turning his body so she was being pulled between his legs.

"What are you doing?" She asked trying to sound mellow and cool but was felt her intestines braiding themselves in her abdomen.

"Just… saying hey" He said flinching his shoulders upward and with a smirk.

"Well then hey" She said still trying to keep control of herself.

Instead on continuing his eye contact he dropped his eyes to her collar bones and said softly "Hi".

Then without warning he leaned inward and Rory clamped her eyes shut awaiting his lips but instead found nothing.

She slowly opened her eyes to find him inches from her face with an unusual smile on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked hitching her eye brows and somewhat whispering.

"I am picturing what we would be doing right now if we were naked" He said not caring about the volume of his voice.

Rory's body clenched and she jumped forward trying to push the thought out her mind. It was rash and forward and blunt and she was dripping wet with anticipation.

"What" was all Rory could get through her tightening vocal cords as she held on to her chair for dear life.

"I said-" Jess was silenced by Rory's hand impolitely shoved over and actually in part of his mouth.

It was a sight. A still lovey-dovey couple sitting ultra close to one another. The boy with his ladies hand covering his mouth with her pinky and ring finger sticking awkwardly into his mouth.

Rory suddenly felt stronger and spoke.

"Don't just say that with everyone around"

Jess popped his eyebrow and moved his eyes around the room, never removing her hand from his mouth.

She followed where his eyes were looking and realized no one heard. Not only did they not hear but she didn't think there was anyway of getting them to hear anything.

Dave was holding a violent looking Lane around the waist while she waved her drum sticks in the direction of Brian who was nervously trying to get away from her.

Band name disagreement. Figures, thought Rory.

She was looking toward the door checking to see if Zach had returned but stopped in mid-motion when she felt something very intriguing happen somewhere in the vicinity on her hand.

Nonononononononononoooooooohhhhyesyesyesyesyesyesyesssssss.

He was sucking at her fingers slowly and methodically with his dark eyes never leaving her brighter blue ones.

Suddenly he saw something entirely and fully amazing happen.

Her bright blue piercing eyes changed into something else entirely. A darker blue pooled as her black pupils enlarged.

He didn't realized he wasn't sucking on her fingers anymore until she slowly moved her hand away, and rose slowly up from her chair.

Now he was the one worrying about knots building in his stomach and the heat draining from his limbs rushing full speed toward his center.

Rory leaned down and kissed his cheek softly and then moved towards his ear where she whispered "I'm going to grab a drink. You should come in and get me if I take too long".

Jess unconsciously leaned his ear into her mouth which she nibbled on a little and let her tongue glide over.

Then she snapped back into a standing position and announced to the garage that she was getting something to wet her whistle.

Lane mumbled something and threw her drum stick at Brian who ducked. Dave took over in separating them again.

Jess sat completely in shock staring at the doorway she had disappeared through.

He'd created a monster.

He sat for approximately 30 seconds before he got up mumbling something about drinks and following the trail into the house.

* * *

Dave saw Rory and Jess leave separately and put little thought into it. He was too busy trying to keep his sort of girlfriend from killing one of his best friends and band mate. Zach rushed into the room commanding everyone's attention.

It didn't work until he stood on Lanes drum set with next to no balance and flung his arms around like a wild man.

"Get off my drums!" Lane said still steaming.

"No we totally have a gig tomorrow night!" He said shocking everyone into silence.

Everyone stood silent until Dave mumbled.

"Dude, we should practice"

It was like a gun shooting and they all rushed to their respected instruments and played away.

* * *

Jess was walking through the house now hoping that Lorelai wasn't going to saunter in anytime soon and kick his ass.

She really did make him nervous. Not nervous enough to leave Rory alone though.

Where was she?

He headed toward her room but found no one but he did however see her bed and that made him smile. Before the moment could be completely something bounced off the back of his head.

He turned in time to see Rory's t-shirt flying at him.

It hit his shoulder and fell on the floor where it joined her hoodie.

Now she was unbuttoning her pants and he couldn't deal with it.

He sprinted forward but found she was lounged away from him and began to run around the house giggling.

Around this time they heard the band begin practicing out in the garage.

Jess gave chase to Rory every now and then slowing so she could keep 'getting away' from him.

Finally he caught her, arms wrapped tight around her tiny waist. Her hands went straight for the hem of his sweater and whipped it over his head.

He began to kiss her neck about now. Sucking and nibbling on anywhere he could get his mouth. She was moaning softly letting his hands rub and caress her heated skin.

"Can we umm…ahh" Rory started but did not finish.

"Can. We. What." He asked kissing and licking in between his words.

"Have a umm well aummquickieagian?" She said trying to push the words outward.

Jess looked legitimately shocked. "Are you serious?"

"Yes" She says looking at him with those darker eyes now. "We need to get back into the garage, but not yet" She smiled a little at the end of her sentence and steps toward Jess curling her arms around his skinny body, rubbing her nails around in lazy directions.

Jess, after recovering from the shock AGAIN starts kissing her all over her face.

"okay" He says but them grins a little and adds "but you will have to catch me" and he took off running through the house.

Rory stood for a instant to memorize the moment and took off after her boyfriend who was currently trying to take his pants off while running around her couch.

He suddenly had them off and went dashing up the stairs toward her mothers room.

Rory barely noticed and followed him roving her pants as well.

Suddenly she in her mothers' room… and it's empty.

He tricked her!

She ran out and noticed the bathroom door was half shut.

She bolted inside and found him hiding in the empty shower in his weird plaid boxers and his hardening cock lifting the material.

She grabbed him but his hips and pulled him out of her shower and started kissing him urgently.

Suddenly her backside was touching the vanity and sink.

The kiss broke for a moment as Jess lifted her quickly into a sitting position. He grabbed her face now and was forcing his tongue in every which way.

He needed her right that second and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Her under garments were being pushed and pulled in all directions as his boxers were dropped to the floor.

Her legs are wrapping around his body and as he was pushing her underwear aside. He dipped his finger inside her noting that she was extremely wet.

She suddenly was pushing and grinding herself toward him and leaning backward over the sink and onto the mirror.

He entered her in a hurry and did not dally in foreplay and teasing.

He watched her body move with each pump he did into her. He watched her tits gently shake. He watched her hands grip the sides of the sink for balance. He watched her pupils grow extremely tiny as she glanced downward and watch him grind into and out of her.

He tried to go faster and faster until he couldn't tell you anything but the fact that he was falling for this girl and if his last feeling on this plain was being inside her then he would be completely fine with that.

At that second he proceeded to cum unexpectedly and extremely loudly.

Rory must have hit her finish too as she found herself screaming along with Jess.

They held one another with Jess still partially inside of her, sweaty and breathing rather heavy.

They proceeded to talk back and forth but not letting each other go.

"We should go back to practice" Rory began.

"We should stay here" Jess interjected.

"We should go back to the garage" Rory tried again.

"I like it here" Jess whined a little into her neck.

"I like you" She said very quietly yet to her it felt it echoed throughout the house.

"I like you too" He whispered back squeezing her tighter.

**The End.

* * *

**

AN: Yo, I know what I wanna write next and I promise soon because finals are over and im loving Lit Smut all over again.

ReviewReviewReview! Also tell me some things you wanna see happen! I wanna get real creative and it wont stay that way if I am working purely out of my sick mind…. Two sick minds are better than one.

DO IT.

_**REVIEWERS UNITE!**_

Coco puffs are yummy02 – They are young and exploring new things… they will continuously switch things up. :)

Charlilee – Now whenever I write you back I move you higher on the list haha. Yo, Gilmore girls this season makes me sick. Even tho I watched the other night I didn't feel the urge to stab myself a season of television should suck ass for 16 episodes. I refuse to watch anymore unless I happen to be dead bored before Veronica Mars.

Somebody – dreamer roswellian – whatever! I am continuing until it ends no matter what. I'm just mad busy and/or lazy all the time.

Someone – haha well I expected more of you grandma. I refuse to stop having a life though… its what makes me so… creative. Passing out for a couple of weeks? Sounds like a few years of me in high school. I was not attacked tho. : )

Ninaaa – hahaha on god!! Wet!Jess… Lit smut needs to take over the world dude. Thanks for the little survey – I absolutely love Veronica Mars 3.

Lolita – Nicky – make me write more! When I'm not writing its mostly because im sitting on my couch with you being wicked illegal.

PGGF – Realistic? Truly? You mean it? Here's your chapter… I crave you to keep reading and reviewing.

Roryloganluver – Dude rogan reading lit smut? Haha. Thank you a bunch kitten.

Freelancerstarbuck – I like battlestar yo.

Shouhei – Doggie style is very under used :) Blow jobs are often mis used as well.

MrsVentimiglia4lfyff – Super good is my middle name.

Litme – They really seem real? Wow. I was trying but I DID NOT think I was succeeding.

Gilmoregirl9 – Tried to!

Writin'offcoffee – Yes secret dirty sides are Hawt!

Watergurl123 – Thanks kitten.

Xliteratiwhorex – I'm glad I made your day. Reviews make me day.

Hollowgirl – You like Lorelai WILL ALWAYS LOVE Luke… get it? The last episode? I thought it was funny :-/ haha.

Bailey – Im back again. When I finish the damn story youre going to be graduating… from college haha.

Mandee – Im glad I can make you laugh haha.

Elohoim316 – Your really mean what your saying?? Can I get it tattooed on my ass?

MWMaenad – I want you to feel dirty haha. Ive been reading your new story btw.. not as sick but im just as interested haha – Wanna see anything special happen in this story? Im very open considering im making it up as I go… can you tell? Haha.

Megliz716 – Wow! Thanks!

Roryjessaddict – Dirty rory is the best rory is my mind. Shes be less… annoying.

gg-ghgrl775 – here ya go!!

Lara – Thanks and your welcome and thanks!

Justagirlofthehollow – Glad to make ya laugh girl.

Curley q – Lane is oblivious… haha

Literti and naley forever – thanks! You watch one tree hill last night?! Nuts.


	13. Screw

_AN: Surprise. Happy Birthday. Merry May. Updated! Rip Gilmore Girls._

**Chapter 12 Screw**

Jess's eyes opened and the sunlight stung a little bit. His mouth tasted like pennies and a desert.

His right hand was killing him and he did not want to look at the damage of whatever happened to it.

What happened?

It all came back like gangbusters. His mind flew backward in time to the day before.

* * *

Our two favorites dressed laughing slightly considering their clothes were littered around the entire house.

Before they were about to go back into the garage Rory turned to him and kissed him square on the mouth.

She pulled back before he could intensify it and said "Prom right?"

His eyes flipped through several emotions until finally stopping on something she couldn't place. "Yah, I'll take care of it tomorrow."

Rory's eyes shined blue and her smiles spread across her entire face. She continued their small conversation with: "Good. Now lets get in there before I take you on the kitchen floor." And with that she walked out.

Jess was a split second behind her mumbling something about how it was him taking her but also trying to not think of Rory and sex in the same thought.

They walked back in their band practice and were informed of the upcoming party that they are premiering themselves.

Plans are made for Rory and Jess to help bring over Lanes drum set and the day ends seemingly well.

* * *

They next day Jess went to school differently. Usually he just floated through the day and did next to nothing or did not show up so it sort of blew his mind that he actually had an agenda that day.

He rolled his eyes through homeroom and his first period class.

He took a deep breath and got in line for prom tickets. This out of all things gave him anxiety. Classmates and other students alike gave him weird looks as they passed him. His palms sweat a little as she clenched his fists in his pockets.

He glared back but stayed firmly planted in line.

This is for Rory.

Rory who he basically obsessed in since he moved here.

Rory who he tried his hardest to be with forever.

Rory who chose him.

Rory who was the only person who could make him feels things he's never felt before.

If Jess could, he would punch himself because he was turning into such a pussy.

Rory who basically lets him fuck her in insane ways.

Yah that was a manly think to think right?

Suddenly some dickhead is gesturing him to come forward to purchase his tickets.

He checks some list and shakes his head hesitantly.

"It says here you need to go see the principle for the tickets."

Jess pictures himself yanking the kid out of his chair and punching him in the jaw but he holds back.

This day was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

Jess is sitting in the principles office and has just been informed that he cannot go to prom and he is not graduating due to his absences. He is not graduating high school and he cannot take Rory to prom.

He feels the bottom of his body drop out of him and his senses buzz with disbelief.

No.

He tries to argue. He tries to reason.

Angers spurts out of his ears as he realizes what he's done.

Frustration turns to fear.

Oh fuck.

* * *

Rory checks her watch while waiting for Jess's and his shitty car.

Shitty car.

She laughs because she really calls it that all the time and he never disagrees.

As if he heard its thunders into her driveway.

Something's wrong. She can practically feel it before she sees his indifferent expression. His TOO indifferent expression. She can sense it before she recognizes the familiar sound of metal he only listens to when something is bad.

She knows she can ask but he is usually so inconsolable that she decides to wait.

They load the car only saying a few words which Rory notes but Jess seems to look past.

Once they are both seated and driving to their location Rory does the only thing she can think of.

She leans over ever so slowly and kisses Jess in a small area where his face meets his neck.

Jess's eyes shut and open. The clouds disappear and he reaches towards her without looking.

His hand finds hers and he holds it the rest of the drive.

Rory can see he's not well but he's trying to appear fine.

* * *

Fast-forwarding into the night. We see the band performing while Rory and Jess stand closely to one another in the bathroom line.

He had saved the day and opened the keg for everyone there.

Every since then he's been nursing the same beer.

Rory got one too but had since just held it as it turned flat.

Suddenly Rory sees Jess's body considerably tighten.

She turns in time to see Dean and his new girlfriend, Lindsey stop right in front of them.

Grrrreeeeeaaaaat.

Lindsey's twirling her gum which speaks for itself.

Dean is staring at the red cup in Rory's hand. He's looking at her like she currently holding a gun to the head of a small child.

"What is it oppy?" Jess asks.

Dean tilts his head like his brain is igniting and says "I just was saying hello to Rory".

"Hi." Rory says with a grin that Dean sees as friendly but Jess sees as fake.

Her teeth are neatly clamped together as her lips are fixed upward. When she truly smiles she's an inch from his face. A bead of moisture is gathering under her eyes and he's inside of her.

"How have you been?" Dean adds like a badly timed comedian.

"umm fine" Rory says glancing at Jess hoping he's staying calm. He has a weird grin on his face though and she knows he is definably not paying complete attention to Dean.

Shit.

Dean has been talking and you have no idea what the hell he has been saying. He saying something about robots and trucks and you need to get out of there. You can't endure this sort of uncomfortable ness right now. You note Jess's empty beer cup and snatch it away.

You now do something you have never done and had not planned on doing tonight.

You tilt your head back and let your flat nearly warm beer run down your throat. You don't stop until you get the warm almost foamy ending to your first full beer.

Jess's eyes widen which you love. You love surprising him. It turns you on. It turns him on. It's just wonderful.

"Dear" Rory says turning to Jess with an incredibly fake smile on her face "I'm going to get you and I refills, keep Dean and Lindsey company please" And she walked off without a word.

Jess's eyes got wide as he watched Deans face contort with anger and his girlfriend continue to look like she has no idea where she is.

She's going to pay for this.

* * *

Rory refilled her and Jess's drinks when she spotted Lane staring at a calf empty cup of beer.

Rory stepped toward her friend who seemed deep in thought and tapped her shoulder.

Lane screamed and flung her beer upward which made Rory sort of laugh but look nervous at the same time.

"Oh My God Rory!! I'm so sorry! Dave and I are almost fighting and how can that be? We are barely dating and we are fighting?! I don't understand. It's Mama's fault… or mine or both. Ugh. I hate my life." Lane spouted in the middle of the kitchen flaying her arms around lazily.

"Whoa, Lane are you drunk?" Rory asked completely confused by her friend appearance.

"Sort of. I think if I keep drinking I will be though." Lane said picking up a new red party cup and beginning to fill it up.

Rory watched her friend and just decided to go with a feeling.

She marched up and refilled her drink and Jess's.

Her and Lane decided to sit down right by the keg so they could be closer to the keg to refill their cups and Rory forgot about leaving Jess in the one place he did not want to be.

With the one person who Jess ultimately hated.

* * *

Jess was still standing in line waiting for a wonderful angel of a girlfriend to come back but to no avail she did not.

And Dean didn't leave either.

He sort of just stood and waited just like Jess.

Five minutes.

Ten minutes.

Jess had gotten out of the bathroom line long ago and decided Dean resembled some sort of oger.

His hair floppy down like big ears.

He was 12 feet tall.

His eyes shot fire whenever Jess said anything.

"I want to dance" Lindsey said sharing her mind.

"I just wanna wait for Rory to come back" Dean said like it was completely normal and not completely psychotic.

"Well have fun" Jess said over his shoulder as he walked in the direction Rory had gone in. He was not waiting any longer. She ditched him and he was going to…

He had no idea.

He was going to speak sternly to her?

No.

When he was thinking about going upstairs instead of looking for Rory he heard something completely abnormal.

"Mmm Foamy." ((_AN: Consider this my homage to Buffy_)) Rorys voice sounded off somewhere in the kitchen.

He bent down and saw Rory and Lane sitting Indian style under the table with three empty beer cups in front of them and another three filled. Lane drank her own but Rory was appearing to be double fisting. Her cup was clenched in her hand and another cup was in her other hand. She was indeed sipping from both though.

They proceeded to talk to one another as thought they were anywhere but where they were.

"It's foamy but I like it" Rory shared with Lane.

"I like it to but I like Dave more" Lane said staring into her cup.

"I like… JESS!" This was when Rory finally saw her boyfriend oddly bending down looking at them.

She got out from under the table and put the beers down and proceeded to hug Jess as hard as she could. Her face was shoved into her shoulder.

"Jess!" She repeated happily screaming into his shoulder.

"How much did you drink?" He asked grinning a little at her trying to appear sober.

"I had one with you. Then I had one with Lane and then I had another one with lane and I drank yours that I had gotten you! So I had to refill those and then I think I drank mine and yours again." She was twiddling her fingers trying to count off but it was not working at all.

"Oh yah?" He smiled a little, putting his hands around her waist to steady her. "Well, while you were having a grand ole time under the kitchen table I was stuck out there with an oger.

Rory realized now what she had done and let her head tilt backward. She let herself go completely and Jess kept his hand holding her midsection in place while she leaned as far back as she could.

Her body twisted and moved and Jess felt his pulse throughout his whole body.

She then climbed slowly and gracefully back into a standing position.

She licked her lips and smiled softly.

"You're staring at me" She said like a little girl.

"Well you left me with your ex-boyfriend to go and get drunk under a table" Jess urged with not much feeling. "I'm just making sure you don't have a screw loose or anything."

What Rory said next made Jess completely forget all of his troubles.

"I'll screw you loose" She didn't sound naive anymore.

"Ummm" Jess licked his lips without thinking. "That's nice" He added trying to keep his head on straight.

Lane stood at this time and announced she was going to find Dave and 'loose his screw'.

She disappeared into the crowd.

"And then there were two" Rory said lamely seemingly smelling Jess's leather jacket. Her face crammed into his chest.

"Rory there are tons of people around us" Jess said trying to not to use her in anyway.

She raised her head now to look at him. Her eyes were wide and those blue eyes were exploded every shade of blue he could think of.

"Then lets have a drink and have a drink" She said pushing back off of him and reaching for her forgotten cups.

Jess was about to just take her home. Get her out of this house. But he didn't want to have to talk to her. He didn't want to lie. He couldn't. He pushed all logical thought of his mind.

As Rory refilled their beers Jess noticed something no one else did.

There was a bottle of Jack Daniels turned on its side on top of the fridge.

Rory suddenly is back in his line of vision.

"Lets leave the kitchen though. You'll look ridiculous under the table" And she took off in search of a place for them while carrying two party cups.

Jess reached up and grabbed the bottle of Jack and smiled a little. He tucked it into his jacket and followed his Rory to wherever she wanted to go.

He didn't know what the night had in store for him but it was going to be unforgettable.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

* * *

**AN:** Yo, sorry for the break but I really wanted to get this up! Also I know the lack of smut but I'm trying to make it more interesting here… the next chapter will be something to reckon with.

Review me! Hit me with your best shot. I'm a big girl. Tell me what you want. How you like it. Harder. Faster. Wetter.

**AN2:** This will be updated hopefully soon BUT my other story CCAD (Confusion Confrontation and Death) will be updated really quickly… and it will have a sequel.

**REVIEWERS UNITE 3 alotta new ppl reviewing which i love... where are some of my old favorites tho?? **

Shanta – IDEA! We can be each others stalkers.

Ninaaa – LitSmutGoddess? I'll take it! I feel like I wanna sign checks under that name actually haha. I hope I'm still being original… its something I take pride in but as you can probably tell I don't proofread anything so alotta shit can get posted by me. :( haha

Just a girl of the hollow whateva – You truly think its amazing… cause that's a coincidence! AMAZING IS ONE OF MY MIDDLE NAMES!

Charlilee – I refuse Gilmore girls in every sense… the only reason it still gets any attention is because Veronica Mars is right after it and that's mind blowing.

Xliteratiwhorex – I love your penname haha I don't think ive ever told you.

Bailey – You are young there is no denying that. I hope im not clouding your mind with dirty smut.

Hollowgirl22- This past episode of Heroes had my punching my roommate Ted in the knee screaming 'this is so good' wicked intense haha.

Curley-Q – is this soon enough? Ha

Babe the pig – Yah I love Shakespeare and the sixties faaar too much considering I was born in the eighties. You see the trailer for the new movie called 'Across the Universe'… BEATLES COVERS. So sweet.

Watergurl – Smut beats fluff with an iron baseball bat.

Jpneverlosethebutterflies – your penname gave me a headache lol…. "and not fighting" is something im glad you picked up on.

Gilmoregirl9 – sooner than usual at least.

Karmagirl – I COULDN'T stand watching another episode after watching the beginning of this season.

PGGF – I feel ya about the final girl. I looooove that you see realism in this! AND Oral sex is a huge deal. I want to change up the sex everytime purely to keep you guys interested… I could write this FOREVER! Putting them in really odd sexual situations haha. Rory on top you say? A personal favorite. Done.

gg-ghgrl775 – Youre great dude.

CoCopuffsareyummy – kinda sweet is kinda what I wanted :) glad you like it.

Roryjessaddict – Season 5 and 6 is about where Rory makes me wanna punch myself in the face until im black and blue all over. What other us shows you into?

Gnrkrystle – Shit fit is a understatement my friend. Haha I think she would do something… irrational to say the least.

Litme – Lit Smut! So good.

Roryloganluver – Smuttieness is a word now girl. Run with it.

Michelle – Smut in general is kinda cool. It's a whole other art form.

Queen46 – thanks. Thank you. Danka. Gracias….


	14. Adventure

**AN:** Sorry for the wait. I had the **hardest** time writing this so i apologize if it seems to be drawn out and/or boring or anything bad in general. I had so many things I wanted to do and once I did them… I didn't like em haha. Review this... i need to know how it is.

* * *

**Chapter 13 Adventure**

Rory scampered through the crowd of people ahead of Jess while she carried two full beer cups.

She stopped to sip out of one of them and then proceeded to drink out of the other as well.

Jess grinned.

"Are you drinking my beer too?" He asked as he approached her from behind.

"Maybe" She said with a goofy look on her face.

"You're drunk" Jess said pointing out the obvious. He had to saw it though. He had to say it out loud.

"No I'm not" Rory said looking confused.

"Yes." He said smiling "You are."

"Fine. I'm tipsy" She came to this conclusion and cheered her cups together. It was adorable in Jess's minds eye.

She was adorable and drunk while he was miserable and sober. He could try to talk to her about prom but not now. She is drunk and she will either be pissed or have no clue what he's talking about.

He was so wrapped up in himself even a shit-faced Rory noticed her boyfriends distress.

"Sad boy" She said clenching the red party cups together underneath her chin. "What's wrong?"

He looked at her glossy eyes and wordlessly took the bottle of Jack from out of his coat. She tipped her head to the side and smiled.

He grinned a truthful lopsided grin and proceeded to drink it straight out of the bottle.

"I have an idea for sad boy" Rory said, her voice sounding like a small child. Before Jess could hear said idea she was off and skipping up the staircase. He shook his head and put the bottle back into his coat.

When he followed her he noticed she had stopped on the stairs and was talking with the overgrown boy again, Dean.

As he got up the steps he heard her say "You should cut your hair Dean. You should cut it good and then I bet you'll look better"

It was blunt, to the point, and somewhat demeaning but Rory was just trying to be helpful to her ex who was currently glancing over her shoulder.

She turned and saw Jess. She smiled and handed him her red cups saying "Wanna carry these I think I need to hold on the railing." She was stating a fact! She was wobbling and she definably did not want to fall down the damn stairs.

Jess took both cups and drank down one.

Rory suddenly remembered she was going somewhere and took off up the rest of the stairs once again leaving Jess alone with her ex and his new incredibly thick headed girlfriend.

Instead of talking he handed the empty red cup he still had to Dean and saluted him.

"Is Rory drunk?" Dean asked stupidly.

Jess didn't want to answer but when it came to Dean he felt as though he had no choice.

"No. She's strung out on heroin"

Well Dean didn't like that answer because he huffed and puffed…. And didn't say anymore because there was truly nothing.

"Well I don't think it's a good idea for her to drinking" Dean said looking somewhat concerned but extremely angry. He actually resembled Emily Gilmore. A wicked fucking tall nearly adolescent male version of Emily.

"I don't think it really concerns you anymore" Jess said no being able to just walk away.

"Yah well I think-" Dean was cut off by Rory appearing again.

"I think it's none of your business Dean. Now Jess we have something very important to attend to." And with that she took off again in the direction of a set of doors.

Jess couldn't believe how she was, and he hoped she wouldn't regret it tomorrow. He knows she doesn't want to be with Dean but it wasn't in her nature to be a bitch.

He wished Lindsay good luck and walked quickly after Rory.

He saw her go into one of the rooms in the hallway and followed her quickly. As soon as he was through the door he felt her clamping onto his arm and kissing his ear.

He moaned a little but Rory was unsatisfied.

She huffed and saw down on the bed.

He smiled at her confused facial expression. She leaned forward and took the remaining red cup from him and sipped it slowly keeping her alcohol induced mood.

He reached into his coat and took out the bottle again and proceeded to drink it.

"Why, Jess are trying to get drunk?" Rory said like she were an animated character.

"Perhaps" He replied sipping the JD once more.

"We should play a game like spin the bottle of truth or dare" She said getting excited.

"Rory there is only two of us… we could just kiss in general-" Jess said starting to feel the JD hit his bloodstream and thoughts of being a failure melt away.

"We could but where's the adventure in that?" She said lifting a single eye brow.

Rory no longer seemed goofy or childlike. She was getting that look. Her eyes glowing blue in the dark room. She's drinking the beer swiftly still but she's focusing on him.

Maybe she was sobering or maybe he was getting drunk. He wasn't sure until he looked at the bottle of JD in his hand. It was emptying which was bad. Jess wasn't a big guy. He could drink but he wasn't super human.

He shook his head lightly and felt the motion throughout his whole body.

* * *

This is where his memory takes a severe nose dive. Presently he is barely sitting up in his bed. His hand is pulsing with pain, and his head feels like there is a rather large knife sticking into it.

He's put his head in his hands and tried to concentrate on the night before.

He's sitting in a random bedroom, drunk, and Rory is there also fairly drunk.

Like a shotgun to the face he remembers.

* * *

"Adventure?" Jess asks his girlfriend.

"Yes. You excite me Mariano and in turn I want to excite you." She tells him seemingly finishing her beer which she inconspicuously places on the nightstand.

"You do" He tells her right away because it's true. She makes him feel things he never even wanted to feel, and he gets hard just at the thought of her. Its somewhat terrifying to him. She's all he can focus on sometimes.

"Then why aren't you over here on the bed with me?" She pouts and he feels like she mind as well hit him in the gut with a baseball bat.

He is about to run like an overly coked up cheerleader toward the bed but stops…

"You want an adventure?" He asks feeling his limbs going numb as the alcohol soaks his brain.

"Yes" She answers as though she knew the question he was going to ask.

"Do you trust me" He asks her for dramatic effect but finds her honest eyes reveal exactly how she feels.

"Eternally" She drawls out with lazy vocal cords. She means it too. He can see that she means.

"Then we have adventures to be on" He stands and finds his legs wobble a little but not enough to make him fall. He looks at the bottle of JD and decides to leave it considering he had drank enough in such a short amount of the time that he knows he will pay in the morning.

Suddenly she takes the bottle and he doesn't recall giving it to her.

She takes a stiff sip of it and proceeds to cough and shake her head as she swallows the liquid fire.

"It burns all the way down" She complains still with a stiff body and her eyes clamped shut.

He takes the bottle back, sips it, and covers it quickly.

"Yeah well you can handle it boozy" He says playfully.

She seems to have gotten over the harsh taste of burning and replies "Boozy… ha" She steps up to his standing form and wraps his arm around his stomach. "You're so going to pay for that"

Jess pulls her next to him and starts to stumble out of the room.

She had other plans though as she starts to kiss the side of his neck and ear while her hand playfully teases him through his pants.

He's stops moving all together and feels everything disappear. All he feels are her open mouth moist drunk kisses covering him, loving him, and her hand touching him through his pants.

Suddenly it all stops and his eyes open… since when did he shut his eyes?

She's whispering in his ear now. She's off balance and keeps touching her lips to his ear. It's making him not hear a word she is saying. She is actually probably doing it on purpose!

Finally he catches what's she's saying "-is that okay with you?" he hears in a breathy voice.

"What?" He had no clue what she's talking about it.

"I knew you weren't listening" she giggles still whispering comically.

"Well when you are that close to me I have trouble… focusing" Jess reveals.

Rory's eyes get big and she smiles. She almost looks sober until she leans away from him and grabs the wall for balance.

"I said I should go say goodbye to Lane so we can go on our adventure." She grins when she says adventure. It's like an inside joke. It's just for them.

Her face is morphing with her thought process. She's thinking about how it's always coming down to them. It's should always be just them.

"We could start it now" Jess says watching her lick her dehydrated lips. He's not proposing this. He needs to touch her now. He needs to kiss her. He needs her.

"What?" She says pushing herself off the wall slowly.

Jess grabs her wrist and pulls her very forcibly from the doorway and starts walking toward the staircase. As they approach the stairs which they must maneuver down and not look like they may fall.

Jess grabs the railing and plants an arm around Rory's waist.

He notices Dean is no longer there and pulls Rory tighter into him.

As they touch down Rory gets an evil look on her face and grabs his wrist forcibly, much like he did to her, and pulls him in a direction.

The lights are dim now, or it was just in his booze filled head. People are all around but they mean nothing to him so he doesnt look at anyone but the back of her head.

Suddenly he finds she has dragged him into a brighter room on the first floor. He doesn't recognize it until his eyes focus.

He faintly realizes they are in the bathroom they had waited in line so long for earlier.

Before he can react Rory's face is plastered on him. She's kissing him all over while her hands are almost violently taking off his jacket.

His back is flat against the closed bathroom door when he hears a quiet click and suddenly Rory's unbuttoning his pants.

The click echoes in his fuzzy mind. It was the lock. Rory locked them safely in the bathroom while she is kissing him dizzy while she frees his unignorable hard on from his pants.

He feels cool air on his face for a full second before he registers that she is no longer kissing his face. His eyes have shut again on their own accord but they snap open when he feels her grab his now engorged dick and pump her fist a few times.

He lets his head drop forward off his neck just in time to see her take him in her mouth.

The sound that came out of his mouth echoed in the brightly lit bathroom was a mixture of a moan and hiss.

He sneaks one more peak down at her head bobbing with a growing passion.

His hands on her head are keeping her hair back as she sucks him off.

Moan. Hiss. Moan.

Without thinking he moves his hips forward as she comes down on him forcing himself further into her mouth.

She gags slightly but never once stops. This cannot be the second time she's done this. It is really (really) good.

Then again any drunken blow job is relatively amazing.

His mind descends into oblivion as she grabs his hips with her hands and pulls his midsection further toward her as she makes this cliché yet remarkable sucking noises.

His mind is so lost in the land of pleasure and cumming he barely notices Rory's abrupt stop and throwing herself upward.

She's diving teeth and tongue first at his neck now and his arms wrap around her holding her in place as she sways a bit from the beer.

Without thinking his hands are removing her belt. A key drops down to the floor with a forgotten clang.

Her jeans join the belt and key on the floor followed by her panties.

Jess doesn't know if he took everything off or if she didn't but she's panting now as she kisses him all over his face.

"Fuck me. I want you. Fuck me Jess" drawls out of her mouth and he remembers how inebriated they both are.

He throws caution to the wind and pulls her down to the floor.

He covers her body with his and her hands basically rip his shirt off.

He pulls her legs up and around him as he buries himself deep inside of her. He bucks in and out a few times but the angle is all wrong and Rory is whimpering trying to find that pleasure they had had before.

Adventure.

The word flies into his head and he doesn't think as he removes himself and switches their positions.

He helped her balance herself on top of his body suddenly she's moving everywhere.

She's rocking at first trying to find the right pace.

He lifts up her shirt and rubs and pawns her chest as her face contorts in all this horrible ways.

She rips off her own shirt while she rides him and the motion somewhat makes her wobble.

His hands grip her hips and she's giggles.

The giggle is stifled by jess beginning to pump along with her from below.

She's increasing the speed and his mind is a mess.

Pant. Pant. Pant. Pant. Pant.

She's getting louder every time her weight drops down swallows his cock but her speed is only building.

She's getting louder.

Jess feels the blood pumping throughout his body, all his pulse points humming with the screeches Rory is releasing.

He feels moisture role down the side of his face and forces himself to look Rory in the eyes.

He feels her wetness soaking them both.

Her eyes are shut and she's bluntly screaming with a welcoming orgasm.

Her body stiffens around his cock and he holds her hips as he continues to pump into her from beneath until he promptly lets himself embarrassingly yell out with her.

She drops her upper body down to him and holds on for dear life as her orgasm finishes leaving her drowsy and weak.

Jess is still inside of her as he feels her start to breathe evenly on top of him.

He's so tired.

He wants to sleep but the floor he is currently laying on his freezing.

Suddenly someone is knocking on the door. Perhaps they've been knocking the whole time but Jess is not letting go of her right now.

Rory's lifts her head slightly and looks at him with glassy eyes.

"I love you" she's breathes out delicately with dilated lethargic eyes.

* * *

**AN**: The next chapter will pick right up where this one leaves off… **reminder:** _This is still Jess's memory of that night and it is not over yet._

_Reviews are love and I LOVE love_.

**REVIEWERS UNITE** ((You guys are awesome, all of you))

Queen46: Enjoying themselves is an understatement.

Xliteratiwhorex- I'm glad you look the non-dirtiness too. I'd love to write constant sex but it wasn't the point of the story sooooo I must obey my train of thought.

Curley – Drunk!Rory is hilarious to me. She's so much inhibited. It's wonderous.

Bailey – I loved writing drunk!Rory. I was soaking my feet the other day after work and was thinking about drunk!Rory and decided I just had to write more of her just being a goof.

Jpneverlosethebutterflies – hahaha I have a perma-headache… all the frakin time. Well in this chapter they were… not fighting haha. UNDERSTATEMENT.

Hollowgirl – updated! Good? Eh?

Xunspokendisasterx – You are an old favorite lovey. Your compliments leaves me warm inside and yearning to hug you… :) HERES SOME LIT ACTION! Chapter 3 of my other story should be up soonish. The lit action there isn't as sexy buuuut I love writing it.

Someone – ZOMG. Pickle. Lit. smut. Sex. Yes!

Roryloganluver – Rory on top you say? Haha. This chapter was pretty smutty… don't you just wanna fuck it? Kidding of course.

Shanta – Shower sex… wow im going to keep that idea in my head haha. That would be fun to write.

Justagirlofthehollow – Catherine – I say you add a middle name… I do it all the time. I have like 12 now… all being amazing adjectives haha.

Literatiandnaleyforever – here's some lit smut to you. You watch the OTH finale? Nuts right?

Mandeeeeee – I didn't even watch the Gilmore finale… I haven't watched in weeks. I just couldn't do it. Glad you liked the buffiness. Caveman drunk buffy is awesome. Who am I kidding? Theres nothing better than Buffy. My first loveeee.

Watergurl – Beer…. Foamy.

Lostinthemoonlight – You envy me? Bite your tongue. Go through life never thinking anyone is better than you and you will find happiness haha. Another cause of happiness lit smut. Hahaha. You read my other story at all?

Dodgerslady – exclamation point!

PGGF – Not being above begging haha. Jess and Rory have a path set for them… I hope you enjoy it! Glad your re-reading. Sometimes late at night I re-read my own stories and forget I wrote them. It is kinda fun.

Gilmoregirl9 – as usual haha… your making me blush.

Biggirlsdontcry – haha sooo I take it you like the smut? Haha haha nice penname: Are you a Fergie fan? Or just of a tattooed tuff milo in the video? When I saw that I didn't even know what to do with myself.

Gnrkrystle – SWEET. Did I go over board with this??

Cmtaylor531 – Interesting is a word for describing this story. Wicked Smutty is my way.

gg-ghgrl775 – Writing Dean makes me laugh… floppy headed bastard.

Opy – good work? I never thought id get some much praise for writing smut.

Angbookworm – YAY!

CGI – Somewhere fun… Somewhere dirty… Somewhere amazing!

Roryjessaddict – oh I love Heroes but im a big geek… haha Sylar makes me shake with happiness.


	15. Melt

AN: I've started this chapter 3 separate times and it always never quite worked out so thats my lame excuse. I dedicate this to _Shanta_ and **Harry Potter** for being awesome. Honorable mention: to Jenn, for a review that nearly made me change my pants. PGGF, who gets a yellow star!!. Gnrkrystle for thinking past the sex and into the possibility of problem

_((And now a continuation of that night…))_

**Chapter 14 Melt**

Rory had just rode Jess basically until both of them saw stars. Her mind was a million different places but once her breath allowed her to talk she said it.

"I love you" she's breathes out delicately with dilated lethargic eyes.

She barely seemed to know she had said anything.

She didn't notice Jess stiffen a little and for that we are all grateful considering the possibility of a drunken upset Rory. (_None of us want to see that_).

The knocking, or pounding rather, on the door didn't cease. If anything it got louder.

Jess rolls Rory gently off of him and begins re-dressing himself. Rory follows him but she's seemingly moving in slow motion.

"Do you think they heard us?" Rory asks suddenly

"Yes" Jess says not even thinking twice about it.

Rory makes a weird face. Jess sees it and his clogged brain suddenly flies into overdrive to try and please her.

"We could leave through the window." He suggests helping her off the ground. She sways more than before, or perhaps he's swaying more now. He hasn't been drunk like this in awhile but he's trying to stay in control for the sake Rory… his pristine sex goddess.

Pristine sex goddess?

Oh god he was too drunk.

As he was having his own inner dialogue, a certain pristine sex goddess was fumbling around the window. It was located approximately five feet up and inside the shower.

She had gotten the window open but was helplessly pawing at the screen like a puppy locked within a fence.

Jess joined her and they managed to get the screen off and then they both fumbled in climbing up and out of the window. Mostly it was Jess climbing and more of Rory being pushed and pulled through the opening laughing endlessly.

**MEANWHILE A FEW MINUTES PRIOR ON THE OTHERSIDE OF THE DOOR.**

Dean rocked back and forth on his feet while knocking endlessly on the door.

Lindsey was standing next to him until some song started playing that she recongnized. She walked aimlessly away in a daze.

Dean didn't notice and kept knocking on the door.

He would stop people and tell them his dilemma.

"I heard someone in here and now they won't open the door!"

Or he would ask pointless questions to innocent passerby's.

"Do you know who is in here?!"

With each comment he would react more violently to the door.

"There's someone in here moving furniture or something and I have to pee!!"

Pretty soon the overgrown boy was knocking the door, yelling nonsense, and dancing oddly.

Figures.

**NOW RIGHT OUTSIDE THE BATHROOM WINDOW.**

Rory was leaning against the house as Jess slowly made it through the window.

"Are we still having an adventure?" Rory asked sleepily.

"It's up to you" Jess said grabbing her hand and walking them away from the house. They staggered

"I don't want to go home" She said like it was a fact that he should know it.

"Well I don't want you to go home" Jess responded.

"What do you want to do?" She asked leaning completely into him as they walked lamely, away from the house completely forgetting the key that was still lying in the middle of the bathroom floor.

"I want to stay in the shadows" He said.

"Why?!" She said in a clearer voice.

"So no one sees us falling all over ourselves, and blames me" Jess answers her completely truthfully.

"Blames you for what?"

"For getting their princess drunk…" Jess says holding up one finger.

"I did it myself" Rory protested.

"For having sex with her on a bathroom floor…" He ticked another finger up.

"We should have a repeat of that by the way" Rory said sagely.

He shouldn't have brought up sex because now he has no idea what he was talking about to begin with.

"Jess?" Rory questions.

"Yah" He gasps out trying to find his voice.

"Where is your car?"

"It's parked around the corner from the diner, why?"

"Is Luke Home?"

"Yes, why?"

"Is there any-"He cut Rory off stopping them from walking and pulling Rory around the front of him.

"What's with the 20 questions?" He asks.

"I should be getting home soon but before I want to… you know… again" She shyly informs him. She seems demur but her hands are already wrapping around his torso and she's pushing him backward toward a tree.

She leans upward and right before she comes in contact with his mouth, he says "you're going to kill me."

"At least you'll die happy" she says as she allows her lips and roam around his raw face and neck.

"True" Jess hisses outward as she bites him rather hard on the pulse point of his neck.

She has too much control now. He gathers his strength and switches their places. His hands are everywhere and suddenly he is ripping off her belt and jeans again.

She's leaning completely against the tree.

Her hair is every which way. Her eyes are shut. Her breathing is fast and rigid.

He begins massaging her breasts through her shirt and she responds by grasping at his shirt.

He suddenly pushes her shirt up to her neck and removes her hands from his shirt.

He places her own hands on his chest and they immediately begin rubbing herself.

She's massaging, and rubbing and anything she feels like because right this second she just wishes to feel that again.

She wants her climax.

She desires her ending.

She needs to cum.

Jess kisses down her now exposed stomach and physically spreads her naked legs. With most of her weight against the tree Jess kneels in front of her and begins kiss and lick her center.

His hands grip her inner thigh basically pushing them further apart.

She begins to fall over but his hand rushes around her waist to hold her there.

The trees bark is grinding into his hand but thanks to a friend named Jack Daniels Jess cannot feel a thing.

She's having an emotionally overload and she begins to moan and yelp at every movement Jess makes.

His fingers and tongue are everywhere, as if he is exclusively consuming her.

She imagines literally liquefying above him and him swallowing her whole.

Between the visuals in her mind, her own fingers tugging and pitching, and him consuming her orally she hits a very abrupt peak.

She screams out loud until Jess is standing and swallowing down her kiss.

As she stops screaming she wraps her arms around him and tries to stay on her already weak feet.

He is holding her but his head and looking around them hoping no one heard or saw their very lucrative act.

He helps Rory re-dress herself and hears her voice faintly ask him if they can walk her home now.

He grins a little and they continue walking on their adventure.

Rory is mumbling now and he can barely hear her.

She's over tired, and drunk, and one phrase he did hear was "How am I walking if I can't feel my legs?"

He's trying to listen to her but its becoming progressively harder to walk himself, nether the less practically carry Rory with him.

They arrive at her house and the sky is brighter than it was before.

Normally Rory would be freaking out but right now all she wants is to go to sleep. She's crashing and she's crashing hard.

Having two intense orgasms probably didn't help either.

Jess practically drags Rory up the stairs.

"Where your key?" He asks.

"She mumbles nothingness into his neck as that is where her face is most comfortable. It is most likely because she can smell him.

He tries the handle and finds it locked.

He starts rambling to his nearly unconscious girlfriend about how Stars Hallow is safest place ever and they should get rid of all the locks in the town.

He isn't sure if she agreed for not with him because all he heard from her was "Mmrrrims".

He gets to her backdoor and it thankfully it opens right up. He scans inside knowing he may pass out if Lorelai greets him but he greeting only by quiet.

Rory pushes off of him realizing she is standing in her kitchen.

She turns sloppily toward him and smiles in only the way she can.

"Goodnight Jess" She says as her arms spread and motions for him to hug her goodbye.

He hugs her for longer than he wanted to and kisses her hair a few times.

"Yah Bye" He backs away but doesn't close her door right away.

He watches her eyes dance around him and before any logic or common sense can stop him he says,

"I love you too".

With this his eyes wide and he stops breathing. He promptly shuts her backdoor and walks away from her house as fast as possible.

He's walking quickly in the direction of the diner and notices the sky is getting even brighter now.

Back at the Gilmores, Rory is dancing and twirling in her bedroom while putting on pajamas.

Every now and then her hand slaps the wall, or her leg knocks over something but it doesn't matter because the 'Jess loves me' dance is far more important.

She finally gets into bed giggling softly until she swiftly passes out into blackness.

* * *

Jess recalls walking into the diner to find a red-faced Luke standing there yelling about him not being home. 

Jess can barely hear him over his heart still beating rapidly in his chest.

He tried to listen more to Luke but he just can't.

He limps up the stairs and notices for the first time that his hand is scraped up and throbbing.

He ignores it, stripes down to boxers, and flops into bed.

He passes out ignoring Luke's voice continuously echoing up the stairs shouting about "Responsibility" and "Blame".

* * *

Jess stood in the bathroom with his entire face in the sink, and he was splashing cool water upward at himself. 

He wasn't graduating from high school.

He and Rory got completely trashed together.

Rory fucked him in the bathroom of some kid's house.

Rory told him she loved him.

Then he tore his hand up on a tree by eating her out up against it.

He dragged Rory home at who knows what time.

Then he promptly informed her that he loved her before basically running to the diner.

Jess stripes off his last piece of clothing, and slowly turns on the shower making sure its warm.

He gets inside and finds he's nearly driven mad with thinking about what both Luke and Lorelai are going to do to him.

Before even worse thoughts can surface he leans back against the tiles of the shower and remembers Rory's face as she bucked up and down forcing him to fuck her deeper and deeper.

His hand begins to fist his dick before he can stop himself.

Jess came after what felt like a hungover eternity.

He sighed out as his hot cum mixed with the water and he pictures Rory with her hair matted down with sweat, her eyes glossy and red with sex, and her breath hitching as she comes down off an orgasm.

He smiles completely and genuinely as his ears ring with her breathy voice saying "I love you".

* * *

In another bedroom a tall oafish Dean sits in his bed twirling something around his fingers. 

His mind flashes back to him pounding on the bathroom door so hard eventually he threw his whole weight into it dislodging the cheap lock. (_Hello, hes a gaint so of course he can do that_)

He jumped inside and was unzipping his pants before he shut the door.

There was no one in here but how did the door lock?

Suddenly something catches his eye.

It is the same something he is currently flipping around with his fingers.

A silver familiar key.

* * *

**AN**: What do you think'll happen next? What do you want to happen next? I know it was lacking hardcore smut but I think its still a very sexual story. 

**An2**: You all are mega-mega-cool for everything you've all said: Thank You. I hope these chapters work as thank yous. Now it's that time…

**REVIEWERS UNITE. Our greatness never ends - - - exactly.**

CurleyQ – GRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrreat! How was this?

Roryloganluver – haha a lot of people really enjoy Rory on top. It shows she's just as into this as he is I think.

Queen46 – Well they didn't knock down the door but I think having it be Dean is just pure comedy… Silly Slow Dean. Now he has the key too.

Roryjessaddict – Haha Sylar is the villain on Heroes. I am a sucker for a bad guy sooo he just made me Super Happy.

Gilmoregirl9 – Fine! Here! Enjoy!

Xliteratiwhorex – I want to hug you haha. I'd hug my computer but I'm at work and they already think I'm odd enough.

Bailey – Wellllll Rory said it last chapter… And he said it this chapter. Lustfuck filled Love is in the air.

PGGF – I amaze myself sometimes love. I wish I could give like yellow stars to awesome reviewers… you're one of them! STAR FOR YOU!

Mandee – the stories have a pretty big crush on you.

Gilmoreintraining – I'm working on it missy.

Lastinthemoonlight – hahaha. Did you finish the other story? Or start the sequel? Props to you being crazy while not being drunk… your satisfaction pleases me so.

Gnrkrystle – Ah yes graduation is a problem. How will are couple deal with this the second sexed up time around? Will he even tell her? Will he just leave again? Would that be the end?!

gg-ghgrl775- Drunk!Rory is priceless still to me. I truly wanna see Alexis Bledel go nuts haha. Non-reserved can work as a word… hell anything can happen here. Make up another word for me.

Hollowgirl - omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg!!!!11!!!!oneone!!11!!!

Jpneverlosethebutterflies – YAY

Jenn – I write my stories like I would tell them to someone out loud. I'm glad you like my style bc some people hate my constant point of view changes… I personally love hearing what everyone is thinking even as a fly on the wall. You rock me.

Watergurl – YAY!!!!!!!!!

Exitlight – I heart your penname. It is artsy or just Metallica?

Opy – Smut…. Good work? I wasn't sure if people would respect this as both smut and an actually fic in general. You make me happy girl.

Litme – fav lit smut story? Ill take that and put it in my pipe and smoke it.

Justagirlofthehollow – I told my friends over the 4th of July that my middle name was Danger btw! I've been passing the word around and if it works out in my favor… ill be known as Danger by Fall. YES!

Someone – abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz I love lamp.

LVRoftristan – Well done smut. It's like the most ironic statement ever.

Literati and naleyforever – I really enjoy one tree hill for all of its insanity… I had never watched but since like the winter I have watched all the episodes on DVD. I hate most of the characters but that's what is so fun for me to watch. Always and Forever.

Charilee – Lit!Smut makes you feisty girl. Did you know that? I bet you did. It excites me too haha. You should see my face after I write a chapter of this…. I either need to be left alone in my bedroom for awhile… or I just pass out from excitement.

Xunspokendisasterx – Jess screaming in orgasm mode always made me happy. I'm sorry I procrastinated as such but here it is… anything special you wanna see? I can try to work it in… to please you further! You don't need friends! Lit!Smut is the best of company. Just playing girl – smut is a good reason to be late for everything.

Ninaaa – Me with Lit!Smut. All your love is right back at you. Thank you for being awesome.

Shanta – you said "you're greatness never ends"… I believe the correct phrase is "our greatness never ends"! And it now part of my reviewers section. There's some much love here I'm throwing up all over myself. Yum.


	16. Shake

**AN**: _No excuse is worthy. I've been writing real fiction lately and totally spaced on my fanfiction. I am sorry._

**Chapter 15 Shake**

Rory awoke the next morning with a feeling of someone watching her. She felt like she had gotten better at detecting it since she started dating Jess. Wonder why.

She felt a dull throbbing pain behind her eyes but her excitement at the possibility of Jess being there overshadowed her pain.

She tried to pretend to still be asleep and turned over with her eyes still shut absolutely expecting Jess to be sitting at her window staring at her sleeping form.

She tried to appear as sexual as possible, which actually looked humorous, and fluttered her eyes open in a melodramatic manner.

"Well good..." Rory's greeting was cut short when she was met with her mothers piercing blue eyes. Her pupils were pin pricks, and Rory actually felt awfully intimidated.

She didn't even know if she did anything wrong until she moved.

It was a tiny movement really.

She started to sit up but felt gravity firmly grab her head and squeeze it back down to her pillow.

"Ahouhchahhhhh" She moaned loudly causing her more grief.

She saw flashes of red party cups, and a doe eyed Lane underneath a kitchen table. She remembers stumbling up the stairs with Jess. She recalls lying on the bed watching Jess drink Jack Daniels straight from the bottle.

Her vision becomes cloudy.

Her throat felt like she was dying, and her head had never pounded like this before. She wanted an Advil, water, and possibly a gun if those did not make the pain go away.

"Mommy" She whispered clamping her eyes shut. Suddenly the sunlight coming through the window was way too much.

That's when Rory heard something she didn't much appreciate. It was a snicker. Her mother was laughing? Her own flesh and blood, her caretaker was laughing at her pain?

"Are you laughing" She asked a bit louder pulling her blanket over her head. It was warmer under there and less light. Perfect.

Lorelai walked over to her daughter's bed and said in a teasing tone "Rory is hung over". She wasn't happy, nor sad. She just was pleasantly astonished.

"Rory is dying" Rory spoke in the third person sounding awfully melodramatic.

Lorelai frowned at the lump that appeared to be her daughter. "We need to talk about this Rory…"

"Talk about what?" Rory asked weakly from beneath her blanket kingdom.

Rory already felt hot wet tears gathering in her eyes, and her head pounded faster and harder. She couldn't remember everything right now nether the less what her mother wants to talk about other than her obvious state of being.

"Well I wanna know how Lanes band played, how the party was, how the beer was, and of course how it became that my beautiful mini me was practically carried in the backdoor by her hoodlum boyfriend at 4:30 in the morning and proclaimed his love for her before basically running away."

Rory stopped moving all together. What? She finally took a deep breath as the memories filtered through her brain.

She remembered cumming. That's about it. She remembered feeling the cold linoleum on her knees as she bucked up and down on top of jess. She remembered feeling so in control for the first time in her whole life.

She remembers feeling Jess's pulse match to hers, and she hears herself faintly telling him… oh my god she said it first.

She loves Jess.

Lorelai gave Rory time to process the information but continued talking to the unmoving bulge currently under the covers.

"We need to talk about everything" Lorelai began trying to sound stern.

"-but not right now." Her mother finished lamely. "Right now I'm going to go to Luke's and get us 2 gallons on coffee and the fattiest foods possible. Then we will eat and talk and you are so telling me everything."

"Water too please. Rory needs water" Her voice finally erupted from beneath her blanket haven.

"Well I'll get you some of that too but you gatta tell me everything" Lorelai said walking toward the doorway.

"Everything. Yes. Water. Everything" Rory said pocking her eye out of her blanket. She saw her mother with a huge grin on her face. What was she making the face for? She had only seen that smile a few times in her life and it was right before her mother revealed that she knew something juicy.

"Why are you smiling like that mom?" Rory asked bringing her head out again but shield her eyes with her hands.

"Because…. "Lorelai made a face like she wasn't going to answer. She began to slowly walk out of the room but almost too quickly she whipped back in the room and screamed "BECAUSE JESS LOVES RORY" with her arms and hands waving all over.

Rory buried herself further into her covers trying to block out her mother volume as well as her words but it didn't stop her face from blushing and her stomach from doing back flips.

She went deadly still on her bed.

"Sweets? You alive? Aren't you excited that umm… JESS LOVES RORY." Lorelai was crazy again.

Rory slowly pulled the blankets away from her face again and this time her eyes were wide open.

"I'll tell you everything. Quick hurry to Luke's while I go shower." Rory said sitting up. As soon as she was in a sitting position her stomach flipped around a few times. She felt smaller than usual. Her stomach churned and her head pulsed with pain. She remembered a certain moment on a bathroom floor. She remembers cumming in a way she never even imagined. She remembered saying she loved him.

Lorelai saw her daughter's sour facial expression.

"Want something to puke into first?" She said grinning still slightly not truly happy with her daughter's feelings but more or less happy with this being her first hang over.

"No. I'm not going to be sick… Just remembering everything"

"Second thought, wanna tell me everything now?!?" Lorelai said making her back into the room and straight into a sitting position on Rory's bed.

"No" Rory said, her voice dull and void.

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Pretty please"

"No."

This argument continued for a solid five minutes until Rory broke down and told a much summarized version of what she could remember from the party.

* * *

Jess freshly clean and pretty damn hung over walked down the diner stairs slowly hoping to enter without Luke noticing.

He passed through the curtain keeping light on his feet. He observed the people all talking /eating and grabbed the coffee off the counter.

He proceeded to walk around refilling peoples mugs hoping his uncle wouldn't say much to him. Hoping he wouldn't call him out for coming home so late, or ask about his hand injury.

He remembered the fact that he indeed has bigger fish to fry. He didn't notice that he had stopped strolling around the packed diner. He certainly didn't notice the stranger sitting at the table right in front of him. He definably didn't notice the stranger staring at him oddly.

He stood stiffly for a moment before his thoughts were invaded by Luke appearing next to him.

He was red faced and taking a deep breath. Luke's mouth opened but before he had a chance to ream Jess out Lorelai appeared in the doorway.

"SON!" She screamed with her hand outstretched.

Jess's face took on an expression that can only be described as astonishment. He to this day exclaims that he never saw Lorelai move but within a second she was suddenly right in front of him. Her arms gripped his shoulders with much more force than he thought necessary.

"Next time you and my darling daughter go out try not to come home that late, now fix me the largest feast you can as 8 coffees I have a very hung over girl at home." Lorelai finished not letting go on his shoulders.

Jess barely moved except for sliding his hurt hand into his pocket grudgingly not wanting to answer any questions about how he got it. He tried to edge out of her grip but her hands only tightened.

"Something else you want to add?" He said sardonically with a smirk lighting up his face. He eyes noticed something. Lorelai was smiling at him. It was real.

"Yeah" She said slowly releasing her hold on him. She leaned closer though bringing her voice dangerous low so only he could hear her. She leaned toward his ear as if to whisper but when she spoke she actually screamed.

"JESS LOVES RORY!!!"

Jess head ached and he pulled harshly away from his girlfriend's insane mother.

Luke stood watching his nephew and Lorelai interact. After Lorelai started screaming about Love he gave up and took off to begin putting together some of the food she asked for.

* * *

The rest of the day continued without much action until it had come through the grapevine that Fran Weston had in fact passed away.

The next day the whole damn town was seemingly at the wake except for our youngest Gilmore girl and her new James Dean boyfriend.

They had yet to discuss their ridiculously wild night because Jess had insisted that he had to share something with her. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to say much as they both lay on the floor upstairs from the diner.

Their eyes are unfocused at the ceiling and Rory is virtually curving toward Jess with their backs pressed firmly against the hard wood floor.

Rory played with the fringe on the edge of her skirt

She was waiting patiently for Jess to tell her whatever he needed to but it had been a good 20 minutes of silence until she finally couldn't take it.

"Jess" Her hand rubbed down his cheek. He leaned into her hand as if he hasn't ever felt her before.

She didn't stop touching him. Her mind wondered and her fingertips trailed down his face, neck, chest and were approaching below his stomach when his hand snapped over hers stopping it in his path.

"I really need to talk to you." He said, his eyes looked desperate. Rory blinked a few times and carefully began rubbing his cheek/neck again.

"I know whatever is bothering you is big, and I understand that it's hard to say." Rory said softly.

"I … I don't know" Jess said turning away from her hand a little but his action only made her get closer to him keeping her hands on him encouragingly.

"Want to go somewhere else?" Rory asked tilting her head to the side slightly trying to lure his eyes to hers.

"Like where?"

"I dunno. The bridge? Or we could go for a drive. I could run back to my house and grab the jeep." Rory volunteered, her finger tips never leaving his pulse points.

"Just lay here a little bit longer" Jess said breathlessly as if he were in a sauna. His body was still but his eyes were absolutely everywhere around the room except for her eyes. "Please" he added in a soft voice she had never heard him use.

She frowned a little feeling annoyed with him but also knows how hard it was for him to tell her anything at all. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his neck.

His whole body tightened and a small noise rose in his throat.

"We can lie here all day if you want but eventually you need to talk" Rory said taking her hand away from him.

He shivered slightly at the loss of skin on skin contact.

Jess sat up and turned completely away from her.

Rory's upper body trailed after his as if she was being pulled magnetically after him. Her arms flew around his midsection from behind and she pressed her lips to his ear. He seemed to try to pull away from her but once she didn't budge he let himself be held.

Jess felt warmth spread all over his body as if her tiny fingertips were in fact touching him everywhere.

He took a breath that seemed to barely fill his lungs. There wasn't enough oxygen in the room. He felt her hands begin to rub his tightened stomach a little and he felt himself shake a bit under her touch.

"What's wrong" She said again in his ear softly.

He stopped her hands from moving and pulled her body around his as if she were a rag doll. He held her hands in his and stared at the floor.

After what seemed like years, but in actuality only a minute or so, Jess's eyes rose to her. He felt as if he was being judged eternally. He felt like her eyes were looking right through him.

"I fucked up" He whispered still keeping his eyes glued to hers.

Her eyes floated downward but rose quickly back up to his hoping he hasn't stopped looking at her.

"How?" She said keeping her words short and brief.

"I'm not…" Jess didn't keep talking and instead tightened his grip on her hands.

"You're not what" She coaxed getting somewhat frustrated with him.

His hands tightened and his pupils changed sizes several times but he controlled his body completely.

"I can't take you to prom" He finally said.

She shut her eyes and bowed her head slightly. Before she could respond he added "When I tried to buy the tickets they said the principle wanted to see me and he told I couldn't go to prom…" He left off there not being able to push out the next words. He would never be ready for the hurt in her eyes.

He knew he let her down and this was what he's been basically terrified about from the beginning. He saw her eyes get a little extra moist. He saw her sadness that she couldn't hide from him.

"Why" She said through her teeth because her jaw suddenly felt like it was wired shut.

Jess bit the bullet here and kept intense eye contact even though he wanted to let go of her and run full speed for the door.

"I'm not graduating" He said it at full volume as if it didn't bother him at all.

Rory's body retracted from him a bit as if he had open hand slapped her. Jess's insides felt like they were all mixing together.

Rory let go of his hands, ignoring his protests, and headed toward the door to the apartment.

Jess watched her back and rose to his feet to chase her. He expected her to run but he did not expect his breakfast to drastically rise up his esophagus. He made a complete U-turn and rushed into the bathroom where he proceeded to dry heave for a minute. He finished and knelt down on the floor holding his forehead. He felt like he was going to be sick. His emotions were going crazy, and now his body was freaking out as well.

He remembers Rory left and rises on uneasy feet to chase after her. He halts when he sees her standing in the kitchen watching him with her eyes looking cold. He takes a deep breath and tries to will his hands from shaking.

While trying to feel nothing all Jess felt was anger and frustration. His eyes turned stern.

"Thought you left" He said holding onto the door for support.

"Thought you had it under control" She said referring to him and school. Her voice was tight and angry. Rory was upset but she was also pissed.

Her voice surprised him as he expected the crying and the running away but not flat out anger. Anger was not something he ever wanted to cause her. As a defense mechanism his anger inflated and now both people were standing red faced glaring at one another.

"Its because of the skipping, you know that right?" She said staring daggers at him.

"No really?" His voice said with sarcasm. "And I was so confused until you said that".

"Yeah, that's good. Be a dick about it." Rory said her backbone firmly in place.

Jess felt every comment he wanted to make rise up his throat but he could get them out because his throat was currently choking up and his eyes were watering.

His voice scratched out.

"Well it's what I'm good at right?"

"What?" Rory basically growled her anger increasing.

Jess voice got stronger as he spoke.

"It is what I am good at. Being a dick. I mean you only want to fuck me anyway-"As jess spoke he was edging out from the bathroom and closer to her. For once in Rory's life she stood her ground and craned her neck toward him as if she were better. She cut him off before he could continue.

"That's not true and you know that. Why are you pissed off anyway? Last time I checked I'm graduating Jess."

"I'm not pissed off" He said sounding even more pissed, his teeth grinding.

"Yeah maybe I should have fucking ran" Rory said emphasizing her curse word and ending it with a very out of character hair flip as she pivoted toward the door.

Before she could take a step thought she was thrown wildly through the air.

Her ass hit the kitchen table relatively hard but she ignored it as her mind melted for a moment as she felt Jess's hand cup her underneath her skirt.

It was all moving too fast and her body was following it all perfectly. She bit her lip to keep from moaning and clamped her eyes shut.

"Look at me" He said at the deepest pitch she had ever heard. Her eyes flew open before she could even stop them.

His eyes betrayed his voice. They were moist and gentle. Rory leaned further into his palm by instinct. She bit her lip harder this time to keep from making a sound.

Jess fingers slipped underneath her underwear with ease and when she felt herself about to moan again Jess covered her mouth with his and shoved his tongue forward swallowing her sounds. Before she could catch breath she felt his fingers moving further inside and all around her womanhood.

A soft smell that was all her wafted around them. They seemed to feed off of it as they moved with direct actions.

Rory's hands attacked Jess's pants pulling and pawing at them. Jess pulled out of the kiss to help her with his pants but instead noticed how turned on she in fact was.

He fluttered his fingers roughly but quickly inside her panties.

She screamed and removed her hands from his pants so she could balance herself on the edge of the table.

As she got her balance he noticed her body shaking. Her legs pulsated violently back and forth.

She was cumming.

Suddenly he was ripping his pants open and grabbing roughly at her hips and thighs. He felt her still cumming when he first put it in. Her insides were vibrating and her juices were everywhere.

He pumped in and out a few times quickly extending her orgasm, and making her cum even harder. Her eyes glued to his again as if a fog as lifted and he slowly pushed himself in and out of her. Her legs curled around his body, her heels digging into his side pulling him even deeper inside of her.

Her pelvis started to meet his as well. For an undetermined amount of time they fucked one another silly. There was absolutely no shyness or pretending to act coy.

Jess was speeding up now and noticed her eyes started to bulge out of her head again and her arms flew off the table and clung to his shoulders as if she was grabbing at him with everything she had.

Without thinking his arms harshly clutched at her bottom and lifted her slightly forward and off the table. He kept himself buried inside her and continued to pumping into her, now with much more weight considering he was holding all of her now.

Rory never once thought that he would drop her.

Rory never once thought about exactly how they got into this situation.

Rory mind pretty much never worked correctly around him.

They both came together as Jess fucked her harder by the second. Suddenly she was placed back on the table, signs of their sex covering them and now the table.

Rory tried to think straight but felt as if she was about to pass out but the only thing she could think of was how she could still feel Jess inside of her.

She felt a hot paste side of her and couldn't help sigh with pleasure.

She felt herself being picked up again but before she opened her eyes she and jess were both flung onto the couch.

Jess underneath Rory, and his arms securely holding her on his chest.

This was when she realized they were both nearly fully clothed, and saw her pair of panties laying under the kitchen table ripped down the side.

She opened her mouth to ask what had happened but inside she said "I feel it all". Her voice was gentle and delicate.

His eyes opened lazily and a small drop of water fell down his cheek.

Then it was followed by another.

And another.

Rory pressed her lips to his cheeks, drinking him in.

"I love you" Jess said finally letting completely loose, and allowing himself to cry.

**THE END FOR NOW**.

AN: _I always will come back if I have reviewers. I'll never leave you guys… And now for that part that I love…_

**REVIEWERS UNITE** ((Where everyone can bask in smutty goodness and spread the love))

Justpeachy123 – I love your review and you really pushed me to realize I need to finish my story. Glad you enjoy my odd almost poetic way of storytelling and you're right… smut is always good.

Kammy – updated!! A gift for you love.

Amber – Amber I'm back its okay… deep breaths.

Cl06 – done

Udontknowmebutiknowme – Glad you enjoyed my little experiment of changing Rory up a bit.. getting her drunk was so much fun.

Shouhei – Shy rory is not my rory. My Rory is a bit more edgey and would probably be considered more of a 'rebel' but I simple made her less nervous and more TEENAGER LIKE. Missed you.

Tvaddict1981 – fine fine fine only because you yelled.

Pbnk-ink – Glad you found my story!! I completely disagree with Dean being "the one" as you can tell by my writing haha if you really don't like Dean you should check out my other stories… Dean is ridiculous.

Your mother – infamous eh? Haha I usually include everyone.. Sage doesn't discriminate!! Sage loves all ages sexes and colors… except for turtles.. those are weird.

19merz86 – Loving smut is awesome… im glad I could get everyone together for nice old fashion SMUT love story. Haha.

Hippiewintersweet – I adore you right back lovey.

Kisstommyq – FINE!

Wendy – I think the pic of my profile has changed. Right now I am the only one in the pic. Before I'm pretty sure It was me on the left next to my drunk friend without a shirt on. No shirts are the way to go apparently.

Blonde-biatch – I wont bring on the drama. There will be slight angst but that's just normal. No blow out fights but it may get a little emotional. Glad you enjoyed Ch6.

Sanfrangiantsfan – Kirk is just needed sometimes…haha

Emeraldlily06 – I am trying very hard for it to be different. I want variety! Rory and Jess work for sex based stories so well and I don't get how most people wrote all the same stuff. Rory likes Jess. Rory and Jess .. make love. Let me just say sex is not usually pretty the first time around even if you try. Its weird and should be a fun experience. I'll stop now. Thank you.

Ninaaaaaaaa – Hope you Sqweed again.

Dodgerslady – You called me missy. I like it haha.

Lostinthemoonlight – Oh man I feel like such a bitch just for making you wait this long love. Don't worry I'm not big of intense drama. There might be angst but that's just needed to keep them acting like teenagers.

Roryjessaddict – YAY thanks!

Jpneverlosethebutterflies – Dirty is right kiddo. Your love for it is what the reason I didn't forget about it.

gg-ghgrl775 – Hysterical laughter is awesome. Your love is effing excepted and returned. Hahaha your embaressed to be seen reading/enjoying it… IMAGINE writing it. Nutters.

Opy – Reviews are legit the only reason I come back. I stopped enjoying Gilmore girls well before it was even cancelled. I am so happy you think both the work and the smut is good.

Redflower – Stalker dean My Rory comedy. All I do is add jess and the sex begins.

Xliteratiwhorex – Does it get better if I wait months to update? Haha I'm sorry. I hope its fun to read.

Karmagirl880618 – THE SMUT RETURNS. Dean was never portrayed as actually intelligent on the show so why bother make him seem smart. He watched stupid tv shows, played too many sports, and just handled situations ridiculously… hes best in my stories IMO.

Watergurl – the story loves you more.

Dragondreamer3 – Don't be embarrassed. There isn't any judging here. Also I am a realist for the most part… right now my top priority is to write a believably teenager sex story… and I think I sort of have it. Dean is a little prize to me to write. I hope I don't disappoint you… truthfully I don't think I will unless you hate people I waited so long to update : (

Hollowgirl – Im glad you still are a reviewer/reader!!

Iluvjess – Reviews are truly the only reason I come back. I don't like upsetting you guys. YAY you called my story hot. Nice. Perverts are welcome here. Hell, I want more abnormal crazies than normal nice readers. Perverts are just more outside of the box.

BAILEY – I miss you kiddo. How are you girl?

Cmtaylor531 – DEAN is a CREEP. Isn't it awesome?

Justagirlofthehollow – Haha your embaressed to get caught reading… imagine writing it! I sit at a computer and write this erotica. I never know how to explain it when my roommate Ted asks me what I'm doing. "Hey sage whatchu doin" "just writing some smut" "oh cool". Thanks Cat.

Charolette Lee – You still wanna marry the story… I read your heroes/gg one shots all the time btw. My story missed you.

Hxc nerd – SQUEE. I'd believe you were psychic if you dreamt again that I updated. If it just happened the once than your just mega special… hell we are all wicked special. I'm am so glad you trust me… now I hope I don't disappoint!! Smut is ALWAYS a good reason to be late to anything… it has happened to me!!

Literati and naley forever – A mad Dean is always a funny Dean. Jess knew it. I knew it. It should have happened more often… so he would have broken up with Rory way earlier and Rory and Jess could have gotten more time together. BTW no one I know likes Lucas Scott. He is such a tool it kinda sickening. I heart Peyton though.

Litme - I always loooove your penname haha. I hoipe I work everything out too.

CurleyQ – Dean has the keeeey! Excitement. Intrugue!

Shanta – I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you.


End file.
